Hate You Love You
by GaemGyu137
Summary: [Re-post dari FB & WP] Untuk apa aku mengingat seseorang yang hanya bagian dari masa lalu ku? itu hanyalah masa lalu Lee Sungmin! bahkan kita masih belum mengerti apa itu yang namanya janji. Karena saat itu kita hanyalah bocah enam tahun yang masih belum punya perasaan./ Sistem bullying yang terinspirasi dari Drakor The Heirs /School Life/ KyuMin/ Yaoi/ DLDR/ RnR
1. Chapter 1

_**Hate u Love u**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**KyuMin Milik Tuhan, Ortu dan milik ELF. Tapi FF ini murni milik saya seutuhnya. **_

_**.**_

_**GaemGyu137 a.k.a Ran ChoLee Joyer Shipper**_

_**.**_

_**A/N : Ide tentang tingkatan golongan di Sekolah, sebagian berasal dari Drama Korea The Heirs. Ditanya bagian mananya? Yaitu pada bagian "Grup Sosial". Selebihnya FF ini murni hasil pemikiran saya. **__**Saya sengaja memakai para Seme sebagai pangeran Sekolah.**_

_**.**_

.

.

_**enJOY**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**California**_

Sungmin mengepak barang-barangnya dengan penuh semangat. Ini hari terakhirnya berada di Amerika. Besok siang ia akan pulang ke Korea. Ia rindu Negara itu. Bertahun-tahun ia tidak menginjakkan kakinya ditanah kelahirannya itu. Ia juga merindukan sosok kecil yang selama ini selalu menjadi semangat hidupnya. Ah, seperti apa dia sekarang? Tentu saja orang itu sudah besar.

"Kau benar-benar akan pulang hyung?" Sungjin menatap Sungmin yang begitu semangat mondar-mandir mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Tentu saja! Kau kan tau hyung sangat merindukan Korea." Jawab Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

Sungjin tersenyum. Ia begitu bahagia ketika melihat foxy eyes yang dulunya redup kini kembali bersinar. Ya, hanya orang itu yang membuat Sungmin bisa bertahan sampai hari ini. Cinta pertama diusia 6 tahun. Sungguh manis bukan?

"Kau harus menghubungi ku ketika sampai disana."

"Arasseo." Sungmin mengacak surai pirang Sungjin. Dongsaeng yang selalu berada disisinya ketika ia lemah dulu. "Kau juga harus segera menyusul ku!"

"Ne hyung! beberapa bulan lagi aku akan ujian. Setelah itu kami akan menyusul mu ke Korea." Sungjin kembali tersenyum. Ingin rasanya ia menahan Sungmin disini dan kembali ke Korea bersama mereka saja. Namun ia tau, Sungmin teramat sangat merindukan sosok dimasa kecilnya. Lagipula kedua orang tua mereka sudah menjanjikan hari ini pada Sungmin beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Haahh… aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya Sungjin-ah.."

Sungjin merangkul bahu Sungmin. "Nanti kau akan setiap hari bertemu dengannya."

Kedua pipi chubby Sungmin merona cantik. "Kira-kira apakah dia masih setampan dulu?"

Sungjin mengangkat bahu. "Pokoknya kau harus bahagia disana! Jika tidak, aku tidak akan segan-segan menyeretmu kembali kesini."

"Ne arra!"

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

_**Korea**_

_**Cho House**_

"Ommonim, kira-kira Kyuhyun pulangnya jam berapa ya?"

Heechul menatap Victoria yang tersenyum manis padanya, huh, sebenarnya Heechul sangat malas jika harus membalas senyuman yeoja ini. Tapi sekali lagi ini formalitas. Dengan sedikit dipaksakan, Heechul membalas senyuman Victoria, tunangan Kyuhyun putranya.

"Kurang tau sayang, biasanya Kyuhyun akan menghabiskan waktu lama jika pergi bersama teman-temannya." Heechul menyeringai ketika melihat Victoria menunduk lesu. Yeoja cantik dengan tingkat keseksian diatas rata-rata itu meraih ponselnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Victoria, ia mengirin pesan ke ponsel Kyuhyun.

_To : Kyuhyunie baby_

_ Chagi, ada Victoria di rumah. Kau harus membayar Eomma karena Eomma tidak membocorkan keberadaanmu!_

"Aisch… aku sudah menghubunginya tapi dia tidak mengangkatnya." Gerutu Victoria. Ia mengerucutkan bibir. "Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan selama tiga minggu ini?"

Heechul tersenyum puas. "Mianhae, Eomma harus pergi sayang. Hari ini dompet pesanan Eomma datang." Ucap Heechul. Yeoja cantik itu memasang ekspresi semenyesal mungkin.

Victoria menarik nafas berat. "Kalau begitu aku juga pamit Ommonim." Yeoja cantik itu mengambil tasnya, membungkuk dan berlalu diiringi seringai menyebalkan milik Cho Heechul.

_'Siapa suruh kau bertunangan dengan putra ku'_ batin Heechul.

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

_**Jeju**_

Kyuhyun menyeringai menatap layar ponsel. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Eomma-nya ketika bersama Victoria. Diluar sangat manis, sedangkan didalam ia sangat ingin menerkam Victoria.

"Waeyo?" Donghae menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, menyodorkan sekaleng soda padanya.

Kyuhyun mengambil kaleng soda yang disodorkan Donghae. "Aniy, aku hanya tengah membayangkan bagaimana wajah Eomma saja."

"Pasti Victoria berada di rumah mu."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Ne."

"Eomma mu tidak mengatakan kalau kita di Jeju kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Apa kau sudah berkemas? Besok hari terakhir liburan."

Donghae mengangguk. "Haaahhh… kenapa liburan ini begitu cepat usai? Aku bahkan masih ingin bersenang-senang." Donghae meneguk minumannya. "Selamat datang kehidupan sekolah yang membosankan. Selama tinggal liburan yang menyenangkan!" ucapnya sedramatis mungkin.

Kyuhyun tertawa samar. Namja tampan berambut brunette itu menatap matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Bias cahayanya yang mewarnai laut terlihat begitu indah. Seandainya ia datang bersama orang yang dicintainya (Bukan Victoria), pasti suasana ini terkesan sangat romantic. Namun sayang yang ada disampingnya saat ini si Ikan kering.

"Kalian terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih." Siwon melempari Donghae dan Kyuhyun dengan snack yang dibawanya, ia ikut mendudukkan diri disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku bisa menyaingi Lee Hyukjae?" Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda.

"Yaa… aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya." Elak Donghae.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun terkikik geli. Mereka tau Donghae menyimpan rasa pada namja yang bernama Lee Hyukjae itu.

"Kalian disini? Kami sudah mencari kemana-mana." Yesung muncul bersama Zhoumi. Mereka berdua ikut duduk disebelah Donghae.

"Tidak terasa liburan hampir selesai." Ucap Zhoumi. Rambut merahnya terlihat berkibar ditiup angin senja.

"Siap untuk kehidupan sekolah?" Siwon memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Sayangnya Young Chan sudah pindah. Haahhh padahal aku rindu membullynya."

Yesung terkekeh. "Ini tahun ajaran baru, kita bisa mencari pengganti si bodoh itu."

"Kita juga bisa membully Kim Ryeowook." Zhoumi menatap matahari yang perlahan mulai menghilang. "Hhhh si miskin itu sangat mengganggu. Yaa Cho Kyuhyun! kenapa kau tidak meminta dewan sekolah mengeluarkannya eoh?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Kalau aku mengeluarkannya, kalian tidak akan punya mainan lagi."

Kelima namja tampan itu tertawa riang, meski mengakhiri libur adalah hal yang menyebalkan, namun mereka juga tidak sabar mencari mangsa baru dihari pertama sekolah nanti.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Aigoo…. Nae adult…" Heechul memeluk Kyuhyun dengan mesra. Mencium pipi putranya dengan gemas.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata, ia mendesah jengah. Heechul selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Eommaaa…." Rengek Kyuhyun. "Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti anak lima tahun."

"Ck." Heechul berdecak kesal. Ia memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "Eomma merindukanmu. Kau pergi selama tiga minggu tanpa mau mengangkat dan membalas panggilan Eomma. Kau pikir Eomma tidak merindukanmu?"

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. "Aku pergi berlibur Eomma… setidaknya Eomma berikan aku sedikit privasi. Aku jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil. Setiap detik harus selalu berada dibawah pengawasan Eomma."

Plak

Heechul kembali memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Yaa Eomma… appo…"

"Dasar bocah nakal. Eomma seperti ini juga karena Eomma mengkhawatirkan mu. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena Eomma masih mau memperhatikanmu. Coba kau lihat diluar sana, banyak orang-orang kaya yang tidak punya waktu hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar anaknya."

"Tapi Eomma bukan salah satu diantara mereka." Kyuhyun berdecih kesal. "Aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat. Besok awal sekolah."

Heechul mengerucutkan bibir. Ia menatap kesal punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Namun detik berikutnya yeoja cantik itu berseru.

"Aahhh Kyuhyunie baby…"

"Berhenti menambahkan embel-embel baby itu Eomma!"

"Ck, turunlah ketika makan malam! Ada kejutan untukmu!"

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun berbalik, menatap sang Eomma dengan raut penasaran.

Heechul tersenyum misterius. "Tunggulah sampai makan malam!"

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal. Alih-alih menanggapi omongan Heechul, dia kembali berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Aku dengar dia sudah sampai tadi siang." Hangeng memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

Heechul mengangguk. "Kang Ahjussi yang menjemputnya di bandara tadi. Aigoo, kau tau yeobo… Minnie semakin manis." Yeoja yang masih terlihat muda dari usia sebenarnya itu tersenyum riang. "Aku merasa seperti punya anak perempuan. Tutur katanya sangat lembut dan dia terlihat sangat polos." Terang Heechul penuh semangat.

"Siapa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi bingung.

Heechul mencibir. Ia tersenyum manis ketika seseorang mendekati meja makan.

"Aigoo Minnie chagi…. Bagaimana tidurmu eoh? Nyenyak? Kau masih lelah?" Heechul tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah lebih baik Eomma."

Kyuhyun mengerjap, menatap heran sosok cantik yang baru saja duduk didepannya. Yeoja yang cantik, imut dan manis. Alunan suara tenornya terdengar begitu merdu. Kulit putihnya terlihat begitu halus tanpa cacat. Hanya sayang, rambut blonde-nya dipotong pendek, sehingga ia terlihat seperti yeoja tomboy. Terlebih dadanya begitu rata.

Eh? Rata?

"Nuguya Eomma?"

Heechul tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun. "Dia Lee Sungmin. putra Kangin dan Leeteuk. Kau masih ingat mereka kan? Terakhir kau bertemu mereka ketika berusia enam tahun."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens. Putra? Bukankah makhluk didepannya ini seorang yeoja? Tunggu dulu! Lee Sungmin? seketika wajah Kyuhyun mengeruh ketika mengingat nama yang cukup dibencinya. Bayangan kelam masa lalu kembali hinggap dibenaknya. Kenapa? Kenapa dia kembali disaat ia sudah bisa melupakan semua masa lalunya?

"Sungmin baru kembali dari Amerika. Karena Kangin dan Leeteuk masih disana, mereka menitipkan Sungmin disini. Kau senang bukan? Dulu kalian kan cukup akrab." Lanjut Heechul antusias. Beberapa kali ia mengusap lengan Sungmin yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Annyeong Kyuhyunie! Lama tidak bertemu." Sungmin membungkuk diposisi duduknya. Pipi chubby-nya lagi-lagi merona cantik.

"Ne, lama tidak bertemu." Jawab Kyuhyun datar. Namja tampan itu beralih menyendok makanannya, menghiraukan ekspresi kaget Hangeng, Heechul dan Sungmin.

"Minnie-ya, sebaiknya kau makan dulu chagi!" Heechul mengusap pelan bahu Sungmin. yeoja cantik itu melotot kearah Kyuhyun yang tampak tidak peduli.

"Ne, Eomma." Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, ia berharap dapat melihat senyum Kyuhyun, namun apa? Yang didapatnya hanyalah wajah dingin namja yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Bagaimana kabar perusahaan di China yeobo?" Tanya Heechul mengalihkan perhatian.

"Semakin baik. Ditambah lagi Cho Grup akan bekerja sama dengan Daehwan Grup. 58% saham mereka adalah milik Cho Grup." Jawab Hangeng.

"Itu bagus." Ucap Heechul. "Tadi dewan sekolah menghubungi ku. katanya mereka masih punya dua kursi kosong untuk grup sosial."

Hangeng mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan Kim Ryeowook?"

"Sejauh ini aku mendapat laporan kalau dia cukup berprestasi. Nilai-nilainya selalu memuaskan, bahkan para guru mengatakan Kim Ryeowook bisa mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar negeri."

"Dia tidak mungkin bisa melanjutkan keluar negeri." Potong Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu bocah." Heechul mendelik.

"Apa Eomma yakin orang tuanya yang hanya pembantu Rumah Tangga dan Pedagang Ikan itu bisa membiayai hidupnya disana?"

"Perhatikan kata-kata mu Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Hangeng.

Kyuhyun berdecih.

"Besok aku akan ke China." Lanjut Hangeng. "Beberapa cabang perusahaan membutuhkan perhatian khusus. Mungkin aku akan pergi dua minggu lamanya."

"Jinja?" Heechul menatap Hangeng dengan mata berbinar. "Kenapa kebetulan sekali? Besok aku juga akan ke China mengikuti lomba fashion. Mereka mengatakan desain ku masuk dalam kategori lima besar."

"Itu bagus." Hangeng tersenyum. "Kita bisa berangkat bersama."

"Kalian meninggalkan ku lagi?" Kyuhyun merengut. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya diam sembari menikmati makan malamnya.

Heechul mendelik. "Bukankah kau juga meninggalkan Eomma beberapa minggu ini?"

"Oh, jadi sekarang Eomma mau balas dendam?"

"Ck, Eomma hanya pergi sebentar. Jika kali ini karya Eomma masuk tiga besar. Bisa dipastikan Eomma menjadi salah satu desainer yang diperhitungan di dunia. Kau tau, Dunia Kyu, dunia!"

"Kyuhyun memutar bola mata jengah. "Eomma sudah tua, seharusnya Eomma menghabiskan waktu mengurus ku!"

"Yaa, dasar durhaka. Kau mengatakan agar Eomma mengurusmu? Kemana saja kau selama ini? Bahkan ketika Eomma ingin memperhatikanmu kau malah tidak mengangkat ponsel mu. Dan jangan pernah kau katakan Eomma sudah tua! Apa kau tidak lihat kalau Eomma mu ini masih muda eoh?" Heechul merengut kesal. Kata-kata 'Tua' merupakan hal yang sangat sensitive baginya. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun seenaknya mengatakan kalau dia sudah Tua.

"Aisch…" Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal.

"Hannie, apa benar aku sudah tua?" Heechul merajuk.

"Aniya yeobo. Mata putramu memang bermasalah."

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata jengah. Ia melirik Sungmin yang terkikik sembari menyantap makanannya.

"Aku selesai." Namja tampan itu berdiri.

"Luangkan lah waktu mu dengan Sungmin!" tegur Heechul. "Kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu bukan? Lagi pula Eomma ingin kau nantinya menjaga Sungmin di sekolah."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun mendelik. "Sekolah?"

"Ne, mulai besok Sungmin akan satu sekolah denganmu. Eomma juga sudah mengatur agar kalian satu kelas."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas kesal. Eomma-nya selalu bersikap seenaknya saja. "Terserah Eomma saja!" namja tampan itu berjalan menuju lantai dua.

"Ck, masih suka urakan." Gerutu Heechul begitu sang putra menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Eomma, Appa. Aku mau kembali kekamar." Ucap Sungmin. "Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya."

Heechul menatap Sungmin dengan raut penuh cinta. "Aigoo, seandainya Kyuhyun sesopan mu chagi." Ujar yeoja itu. "Pergilah temui Kyuhyun. kalian butuh waktu untuk berbicara."

"Ne Eomma." Sungmin membungkuk sebelum akhirnya berlalu dari ruang makan.

"Kau lihat yeobo. Seandainya aku mempunyai putra sesopan Sungmin." Heechul menarik nafas berat. "Teukie eonni pasti sangat bahagia memiliki Sungmin. aigoo anak itu begitu manis."

"Tapi Sungmin sudah disini sekarang. Itu berarti dia juga merupakan putramu."

"Kau benar." Heechul tersenyum cerah.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Tok Tok Tok

Sungmin mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. sebenarnya namja manis itu berniat menuju kamarnya yang berada tepat disebelah kamar Kyuhyun, namun ketika mengingat Heechul menyuruhnya untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi namja itu terlebih dahulu.

"Masuk!" terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun. kamar yang nyaman, didominasi oleh warna biru dan putih. Disudut kamar terdapat peralatan Game Kyuhyun dengan TV layar lebar. Namja manis itu tersenyum, ternyata sampai sekarang Kyuhyun masih suka bermain Game.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Sungmin duduk disisi tempat tidur. Sedikit berjauhan dengan Kyuhyun yang sibuk berkutat dengan PSP di meja belajarnya.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku merindukan mu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia menatap kesal tulisan nista 'Game Over' dilayar PSPnya. "Jinja? Kalau begitu rindumu sudah hilang karena kau sudah bertemu denganku." Jawabnya dengan nada cuek.

Sungmin mengerjap. "Kau… tidak merindukanku?" tanyanya ragu.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Sayangnya tidak."

Sungmin mendesah berat. "Kau banyak berubah Kyu, 11 tahun tidak bertemu. Apa kau benar-benar sudah lupa padaku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. Namja tampan itu meletakkan PSPnya lalu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Untuk apa aku mengingat seseorang yang hanya bagian dari masa lalu ku? itu hanyalah masa lalu Lee Sungmin! bahkan kita masih belum mengerti apa itu yang namanya janji. Karena saat itu kita hanyalah bocah enam tahun yang masih belum punya perasaan." Jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

Sungmin tercekat. "Kyuhyunie…. Aku punya alasan untuk itu…"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama menjijikkan itu Lee Sungmin." dengus Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun, aku tidak peduli kemana kau selama 11 tahun ini, dan aku tidak akan pernah lagi mau peduli padamu. Anggap saja itu hanya bagian suram masa lalu kita. Karena nama Lee Sungmin sudah ku hapus dari memori ku sejak kau mengingkari janji itu. Mulai saat ini, aku harap kita cukup berpura-pura tidak mengenal saja."

"Kyuuu…"

"Kau tenang saja Lee Sungmin. didepan Appa dan Eomma aku akan tetap menjadi sosok yang baik. Tapi aku harap di sekolah nanti kau tidak menyulitkan ku." lanjut Kyuhyun. "Sekarang keluar dari kamar ku!"

Sungmin memejamkan mata erat. Jika saja ia seorang yeoja, mungkin detik ini juga pipinya telah basah oleh air mata. Namun sayangnya, ia terlahir sebagai seorang namja yang sangat pantang mengeluarkan air mata. Terlalu banyak ia menangis dimasa lalunya. Dimasa depan ia benar-benar tidak ingin menangis lagi.

"Jalja." Ucap Sungmin, namja manis itu beralih keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. diiringi oleh tatapan kebencian dari sang pemilik kamar.

"Kenapa kau datang lagi? Kenapa kau membuat aku semakin membencimu? Selama ini aku berusaha melupakanmu dan semua rasa sakit yang kau berikan. Kenapa Lee Sungmin? tidak bisakah kau cukup menghilang dari kehidupanku?" Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya dengan raut frustasi.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya tepat dibelokan sebelum gedung sekolah. Berkat sang Eomma, akhirnya ia dan Sungmin berangkat bersama pagi ini.

"Eh, kenapa berhenti disini?" Sungmin mengerjap. Ia tau ini belum sampai sekolah, karena sepanjang mata memandang hanya gedung bertingkat dan rumah penduduk saja yang ia lihat.

"Turun!"

"Mwo? Tapi ini belum sampai sekolah bukan? Aku tidak tau jalannya. Bisakah untuk kali ini aku menumpang denganmu sampai sekolah?" pinta Sungmin penuh harap.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Kau cukup berjalan lurus saja. Diujung belokan sana kau akan menemukan sekolah barumu! Sekarang turun!"

Sungmin merengut kesal, ia melepaskan seatbelt dan membuka pintu mobil mewah Kyuhyun. namun baru satu kaki melangkah keluar, suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar.

"Di Sekolah nanti kau cukup berpura-pura tidak mengenali ku! kau akan menyesal jika ada yang tau kalau kau tinggal serumah dengan ku!"

"Ne, arra!" Sungmin keluar dari mobil sembari mendengus kesal. Namja manis itu hanya bisa memandangi mobil Kyuhyun yang meluncur mulus meninggalkannya.

Sembari mempoutkan bibirnya, Sungmin mulai melangkah menuju arah mobil Kyuhyun tadi. Ini cukup melelahkan, Kyuhyun sialan itu menurunkannya cukup jauh dari sekolah.

Akhirnya dengan keringat yang bercucuran, Sungmin sampai disekolah barunya. Sapphire Blue High School. Sekolah megah dengan desain yang cukup elegan. Sangat pantas menjadi salah satu dari lima SMA terfaforit di Seoul. Ditambah lagi 98% penghuninya adalah calon pewaris saham yang kekayaannya tidak akan habis selama tujuh turunan.

"Apa aku juga harus meminta Eomma mengirimkan mobilku yang di Amerika?" gumam Sungmin ketika melihat para Siswa dan Siswi keluar dari mobil mewah mereka. Sungmin mencibir. Bukannya menyombong, namun sedari tadi belum ada satupun mobil mewah yang bisa mengalahkan mobilnya yang di Amerika sana. Yah, pengecualian untuk mobil Kyuhyun.

Ayolah, keluarga Cho itu hampir punya harta yang sama banyak dengan harta orang tuanya. Sudah sepantasnya apapun barang yang dimiliki Sungmin hanya bisa ditandingi oleh Kyuhyun yang keluarganya adalah salah satu dari tiga orang terkaya di Korea Selatan. Seandainya keluarga Lee juga berada di Korea, maka keluarga Lee akan setingkat dengan keluarga Cho.

"Kau murid baru?"

Sungmin menoleh dan menemukan tiga orang namja dengan gaya yang menurut Sungmin cukup songong berdiri menatapnya.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Sunbae mu disini." Namja bergummy smile menyeringai. Ia menatap Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah. "Ku harap kau bukan dari grup social." Ia tersenyum mengejek.

Sungmin mengerut bingung. Grup social? Apa maksudnya?

"Tapi jika melihat dari penampilannya, dia bukan dari grup social." Sambung namja berkulit putih, pipinya bagai gumpalan Mochi.

"Cih, siapa tau. Apa kau melihatnya turun dari mobil? Bahkan aku melihat tetesan keringat didahinya." sambung namja yang sedari tadi menatap Sungmin dengan raut dingin. Ketiganya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan raut bingungnya.

"Hari pertama yang aneh." Gumam Sungmin. ia melangkah menuju loker. Setidaknya ia berharap awal sekolah ini bukan menjadi awal yang buruk. Ia mendapat firasat buruk setelah bertemu dengan Trio Songong tadi.

"Kau tau, Siwon Oppa hari ini memakai jam bermerk ELF, hanya ada tiga didunia ini."

"Omo, ELF? Bukankah itu merk paling terkenal? Appa ku saja sangat susah mendapatkan Merk itu."

"Aisch… kau tau sendirikan siapa Choi Siwon itu."

Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar gossip yang biasanya selalu hangat dikalangan yeoja itu. Ia beralih membuka loker, mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu khusus. Produk dengan merk ELF? Bahkan ketika di Amerika dulu ia begitu mudah mendapatkan produk asli merk itu. Salahkan saja kenalan Appa-nya yang merupakan direktur perusaaan ELF yang memang berpusat di Amerika sana.

Buagh..

"Aaaarrgghhh…."

Sungmin segera menoleh. Ia cukup kaget dengan benturan yang ia dengar tadi. Ditambah lagi dengan erangan kesakitan seorang namja. Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada seseorang yang terjatuh? Ia menatap kearah kanan, disana sudah terbentuk kerumunan yang cukup ramai.

"Aigoo… sepertinya para Pangeran sekolah kita sudah memulai aksinya." Ucap salah seorang dibelakang Sungmin.

"Ne, aku jadi kasian pada namja itu. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti akan mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini."

"Emh, maaf. Apa yang terjadi?" Sungmin bertanya pada dua orang yeoja itu.

"Kau murid baru?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Pantas kau tidak tau. saat ini para pangeran sekolah tengah membully si miskin Kim Ryeowook. Salahkan saja dia yang kastanya berada dibawah semua orang. Sudah tau miskin tapi malah dengan beraninya masuk ke sekolah ini." Jawab yeoja itu diiringi cibiran kearah pusat keramaian. "Kau bukan dari grup social kan?"

Sungmin mengerjap. Lagi-lagi grup social. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan sekolah ini? Namja manis itu menarik nafas berat.

"Lalu siapa Pangeran Sekolah yang kalian maksud?"

"Tan Zhoumi, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Kim Jong Woon dan terakhir sang ketua, Cho Kyuhyun! ku harap kau tidak mencari urusan dengan mereka."

"Mwo? Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin melotot horror.

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

Karena banyak yang minta dipindahin ke FFN, akhirnya ini FF masuk ke FFN...

Ini bukan FF baru, jadi kalo ada yang bilang saya bikin FF baru lagi trus nelantarin FF lama, itu salah^^

Terimakasih...

Saranghae All...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hate u Love u**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**KyuMin Milik Tuahn, Ortu dan milik ELF. Tapi FF ini murni milik saya seutuhnya. **_

_**.**_

_**GaemGyu137 a.k.a Ran ChoLee Joyer Shipper**_

_**.**_

_**A/N : Ide tentang tingkatan golongan di Sekolah, sebagian berasal dari Drama Korea The Heirs. Ditanya bagian mananya? Yaitu pada bagian "Grup Sosial". Selebihnya FF ini murni hasil pemikiran saya. Semoga tetap bertahan di Rate T (Wajah Nggak yakin). Adegan pembully-an disini sudah saya usahakan tidak terlalu kejam seperti di film-film Korea umumnya.**_

.

.

_**enJOY**_

_**.**_

* * *

Buagh..

"Aaaarrgghhh…."

Sungmin segera menoleh. Ia cukup kaget dengan benturan yang ia dengar tadi. Ditambah lagi dengan erangan kesakitan seorang namja. Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada seseorang yang terjatuh? Ia menatap kearah kanan, disana telah terbentuk kerumunan yang cukup ramai.

"Aigoo… sepertinya para Pangeran sekolah kita sudah memulai aksinya." Ucap salah seorang dibelakang Sungmin.

"Ne, aku jadi kasian pada namja itu. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti akan mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini."

"Emh, maaf. Apa yang terjadi?" Sungmin bertanya pada dua orang yeoja itu.

"Kau murid baru?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Pantas kau tidak tau. saat ini para pangeran sekolah tengah membully si miskin Kim Ryeowook. Salahkan saja dia yang kastanya berada dibawah semua orang. Sudah tau miskin tapi malah dengan beraninya masuk ke sekolah ini." Jawab yeoja itu diiringi cibiran kearah pusat keramaian. "Kau bukan dari grup social kan?"

Sungmin mengerjap. Lagi-lagi grup social. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan sekolah ini? Namja manis itu menarik nafas berat.

"Lalu siapa Pangeran Sekolah yang kalian maksud?"

"Tan Zhoumi, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Kim Jong Woon dan terakhir sang ketua, Cho Kyuhyun! ku harap kau tidak mencari urusan dengan mereka."

"Mwo? Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin melotot horror.

* * *

.

.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sungmin berusaha menyelinap kebalik kerumunan. Ketika sampai, ia menatap horror pada lima namja tampan yang tengah tertawa puas menatap seorang namja mungil yang meringkuk ketakutan. Air mata membasahi pipi sedangkan baju seragamnya terlihat kumal dan berantakan.

"Lama tidak bertemu Kim Ryeowook." Yesung mengusap pipi Ryeowook. Membuat namja mungil itu semakin meringkuk kesudut.

"Kau tau, liburan tanpa mu rasanya begitu hampa." Zhoumi tertawa puas. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Ryeowook sembari tersenyum sinis. "Apa yang kau lakukan selama liburan? Berdagang ikan? Atau membantu orang tuamu dirumah majikannya?" sebuah pertanyaan yang tersirat akan cemoohan.

Spontan gelak cemooh memenuhi koridor. Sungmin hanya bisa memicingkan mata, menatap satu persatu Pangeran sekolah yang menurutnya sangat brengsek itu. Foxy eyes-nya menatap tak percaya kearah Kyuhyun yang terlihat berdiri dengan angkuh sembari menatap korban bully-an mereka.

Kyuhyun yang dulu penyayang, Kyuhyun yang dulu sangat tidak suka melihat penindasan kini malah menjadi dalang dari semua pembully-an ini. Apakah ini benar-benar Kyuhyun-nya 11 tahun yang lalu?

Bruukk….

Sungmin nyaris terpekik ketika melihat Zhoumi melemparkan sebuah buku kearah namja mungil itu, dan naasnya buku itu tepat mengenai kepala sang namja, dan itu pasti sangat sakit –menurut Sungmin. Ya tuhan, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa disekolah yang begitu mewah ini masih ada Siswa yang bertindak kejam?

"Ughh…" namja mungil itu meringis ketika merasakan kepalanya sakit. Ia mengeratkan tangannya yang sedari tadi memeluk erat ranselnya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan disana?" Donghae menatap Ryeowook dengan tampang polos. Ia berjalan kearah Ryeowook. Menarik paksa ransel itu dari genggaman tangan mungilnya.

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Donghae menuangkan seluruh isi ransel Ryeowook kelantai. Menatap datar barang-barang namja manis itu.

"Buku, Pena, daaan….. Bekal?" Donghae mengambil kotak bekal Ryeowook. Membuka isinya dan terkekeh pelan. "Inikah makanan orang miskin?"

Yesung melongokkan kepala, ia mengambil kotak bekal ditangan Donghae. "Apa ini? Kimbab? Kenapa bentuknya seperti ini?" tanpa rasa bersalah, namja berkepala besar itu melemparkan kotak bekal Ryeowook kelantai.

Sungmin melotot ketika bekal didalam kotak itu berserakan dilanti. Hatinya teriris melihat Ryeowook yang menatap pilu kearah bekalnya.

"Apa seperti ini makanan orang miskin?" Zhoumi menginjak bekal Ryeowook yang telah berceceran dilantai. "Pantas saja kau terlihat kurus kekurangan gizi. Apa aku harus menyumbangkan makanan ke rumah mu?"

Gelak tawa cemooh terdengar disepanjang koridor. Bahkan beberapa orang ada yang melempari Ryeowook dengan buku.

"Dasar tidak punya otak!" geram Sungmin. spontan semua mata mengarah padanya termasuk Kyuhyun. "Beginikah perlakuan kalian? Mungkin bagi kalian bekal itu tidak seberapa. Tapi baginya, bekal itu punya arti lebih."

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata malas. Sementara yang lainnya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan kagum dan syok. Kagum karena kerupawanan namja manis itu, dan syok karena baru kali ini ada yang berani melawan para Pangeran Sekolah.

"Siapa dia?" Zhoumi bertanya malas, namun tidak bisa membohongi rasa tertariknya pada sosok manis yang tengah menatap mereka dengan garang.

"Murid baru mungkin." Siwon mengangkat bahu. "Ini kan tahun ajaran baru."

Sungmin menghiraukan kelima Pangeran menyebalkan itu. Ia menghampiri Ryeowook yang menatap syok kearahnya.

"Gwaenchana?"

"Kenapa menolong ku? kau bisa jadi bahan olok-olokan mereka." Ryeowook meringis. Setelah sekian lama terpaku akan kenekatan Sungmin, akhirnya ia menemukan suaranya.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia mengemasi buku-buku Ryeowook yang berserakan dilantai.

"Kau murid baru?" Yesung menatap tidak suka kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin diam. Ia terus mengumpulkan barang-barang Ryeowook yang berserakan. "Bekalmu sudah tidak bisa dimakan lagi." Ucap Sungmin sendu. Menghiraukan Yesung yang terlihat ingin menerkam bulat-bulat tubuh montok Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana. Aku akan tetap memakannya." Ryeowook sedikit melirik kecut kearah Yesung.

"Eh?" Sungmin mengerjap.

"Itu bekal yang dibuatkan ibuku sebelum ia pergi bekerja."

Hati Sungmin teriris. Ia menarik nafas berat. Benar-benar keterlaluan. Bagaimana mungkin kelima pangeran songong itu berbuat seperti ini?

"Yaa!" Zhoumi mendorong kasar Sungmin, membuat namja manis itu jatuh terduduk.

"Akkhh…" Sungmin meringis ketika sikunya berbenturan dengan pintu loker. Sekilas matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang masih menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Kau!" Zhoumi menunjuk Sungmin tepat didepan hidungnya. "Siapa kau sampai beraninya melawan kami eoh? Kau murid baru kan? Jadi jangan seenaknya disini! hormati Sunbae mu!"

Sungmin berdecih. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, mendorong kasar tubuh Zhoumi dan membantu Ryeowook berdiri. Tindakan yang membuat semua orang nyaris mati saking syoknya.

"Kenapa? Kita sama-sama punya hak disini. Bukan karena kau yang paling berkuasa jadi kau seenaknya menindas yang lemah. Sunbae? Cih, kalian tidak pantas disebut Sunbae." Balas Sungmin sengit. Namja manis itu sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Ia tidak takut. Toh sedari dulu tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya, Sungmin mempelajari ilmu beladiri. Hasilnya tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Sudahlah! Biarkan saja dua grup social itu." Tegah Kyuhyun malas. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan jijik. Sedangkan yang dipandang merasakan jantungnya berdenyut nyeri.

"Ohh… jadi kau dari grup social?" Donghae maju mendekat kearah Sungmin. mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan gaya yang cukup menggoda. "Senang rasanya dapat mainan baru."

"Menarik." Zhoumi menatap Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah. Sempurna. Untuk ukuran namja, ia akui Sungmin cukup menggoda. "Siapa namamu manis?"

"Aku rasa tidak ada gunanya berkenalan dengan makhluk songong nan gila hormat seperti kalian." Jawab Sungmin ketus, ia menepis kasar tangan Donghae yang mulai meraba bibir pinkishnya. –Apa-apaan namja itu? Seenaknya saja meraba-raba bibir orang. Serentak semua yang menonton kembali melotot horror pada Sungmin 'si murid baru'. "Kajja!" Sungmin menarik Ryeowook keluar dari kerumunan. Sekilas ia masih sempat melemparkan tatapan kecewa pada Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Apa itu sakit?" Sungmin menatap prihatin lengan Ryeowook yang sedikit memar.

"Gwaenchana, ini hal biasa." Ryeowook tersenyum. "Umh… Kim Ryeowook imnida."

"Lee Sungmin imnida…"

"Kau dari grup social juga?" Ryeowook menatap Sungmin. saat ini mereka tengah berada diatap. Bel baru akan berbunyi 20 menit lagi.

"Grup social?" Sungmin mengernyit. "Itu apa?"

Gantian Ryeowook yang melongo. "Kau tidak tau grup social?" ia mengerjap ketika melihat Sungmin menggeleng. "Grup social itu seperti aku. Masuk kesekolah ini karena beasiswa."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi karena itu kau di bully mereka?"

Ryeowook menunduk? "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka senang menyiksa ku. jika saja tidak mengingat bagaimana besarnya harapan kedua orang tua ku, mungkin aku aku memberikan surat pengunduran diri. Tapi aku tidak sanggup menyakiti orang tua ku. mereka menaruh harapan besar pada pendidikan ku. mereka berharap kelak aku hidup lebih baik dari mereka." setetes bening mengalir membasahi pipi tirus Ryeowook.

"Ssttt…. Uljima!" Sungmin merangkul pundak Ryeowook. Hatinya ikut teriris. "Sudah berapa lama kau disekolah ini?"

"Satu tahun. Ini baru memasuki tahun kedua." Ryeowook menghapus air matanya. "Masih ada dua tahun lagi. Semoga saja aku bisa bertahan."

Sungmin menepuk pelan bahu Ryeowook. "Aku akan selalu bersama mu."

"Gomawo Sungmin-ah. Tapi aku tidak ingin melibatkan mu!"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku hanya tidak suka dengan cara mereka. Mentang-mentang berkuasa, mereka seenaknya membully yang lemah." Namja manis itu menggeram. "Aku benci mereka."

Ryeowook menarik nafas berat. "Bukan hanya mereka yang akan membully grup social."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Umumnya, hampir semua siswa sangat membenci grup social. Sebaiknya mulai saat ini kau harus berhati-hati." Ucap Ryeowook. "Aku yakin berita tentang mu telah menyebar keseluruh penjuru Sekolah.

Sungmin mengerjap. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan sekolah ini?

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Lee Sungmin imnida!" Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya dihadapan semua murid yang menatap malas kearahnya. Namun namja manis itu tidak mempedulikannya. Satu hal yang membuat bahagia adalah, ia sekelas dengan Ryeowook.

"Silahkan ambil tempat duduk mu disebelah Kim Ryeowook, Lee Sungmin." perintah Kim Sonsaengnim.

Dengan riang, Sungmin melangkah kearah Ryeowook.

"Annyeong!"

Ryeowook tersenyum. Sedikit bernafas lega karena akhirnya ia punya teman sebangku.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan….." Kim Sonsaengnim menghentikan ucapannya ketika kelima namja yang menurut Sungmin cukup memuakkan berjalan memasuki kelas. Apa mereka juga dikelas ini? Ia menatap jengah kearah Sonsaeng cantik yang langsung tersenyum menggoda kearah para Pangeran sekolah itu.

"Omo, si grup social keduanya ada disini!" seru Zhoumi ketika melihat Sungmin. "Aku pikir yang satunya adalah siswa tingkat satu."

"Mereka dikelas ini?" bisik Sungmin. ia lupa bahwa Heechul pernah mengatakan kalau ia dan Kyuhyun satu kelas.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Diantara mereka berlima, Kyuhyun lah yang paling mengerikan."

"Jinja?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang berjalan kearahnya. Menarik nafas berat ketika namja tampan itu duduk dikursi belakangnya bersama Yesung.

"Kita bertemu lagi Kim Ryeowook." Bisik Yesung, aniya lebih tepatnya mendesah.

Sungmin menggeleng sinis. Apa-apaan namja itu? Untuk menyapa saja kenapa harus diiringi desahan segala? Menjijikkan.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pasalnya sedari tadi ia merasa ada sepasang mata yang menatap tajam kearahnya. Tepat ketika bel pergantian pelajaran usai, Sungmin segera menarik nafas lega.

"Kau tau dimana toilet?" Sungmin menatap Ryeowook.

"Kau mau ketoilet? Bagaimana kalau bersama ku?" Donghae tiba-tiba saja sudah berada didekat meja Sungmin. tepatnya ia kini berdiri disebelah meja Kyuhyun.

"Tidak terima kasih." Jawab Sungmin datar. "Wookie-ya, kajja!" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Ryeowook, Sungmin segera menarik tangan namja mungil itu.

"Hey, dia cukup menarik." Donghae terkekeh. "Benarkan Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia menatap datar punggung Sungmin yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Jam istirahat kantin dipadati puluhan siswa. Hampir diseluruh meja penuh. Canda tawa dan berbagai teriakan terdengar disana sini.

"Sungminie" Ryeowook berdesis pelan. "Aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar makan hari ini."

"Bukankah semuanya sudah termasuk dalam paket uang bulanan?" Sungmin mengernyit.

Ryeowook menggigit bibir pelan. "Aku juga tidak tau, namun mereka mengatakan kalau aku ingin ikut makan harus membayar."

Sungmin melotot. "Apa-apaan ini? Pokoknya kau ikut aku! Urusan uang biar aku yang tanggung." Ucapnya geram. Apa ini juga ulah lima pangeran sialan itu?

"Andwae Sungminie!" Ryeowook menggeleng. Sungmin dari grup social sepertinya, itu berarti uang juga sangat berharga bukan bagi Sungmin?

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" Sungmin menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk mengantri. Tanpa ia sadari, beberapa pasang mata menatap tajam kearah mereka. "Ahjumma, Aku minta dua porsi." Ucap Sungmin begitu gilirannya tiba. "Satu untuk ku dan satu lagi untuk teman ku ini." Ia menunjuk Ryeowook yang sedikit menyembunyikan tubuhnya.

"Ahh Kim Ryeowook?" Ahjumma penjaga kantin itu bergumam. "Mianhae, aku tidak bisa memberikannya. Dia harus membayar dulu."

Sungmin mengernyit. "Wae? Bukankah yang lain tidak bayar?"

Ahjumma itu menelan ludah gugup. "Itu sudah peraturan. Grup social harus membayar jika ingin makan."

"Cih, lagi-lagi uang." Gerutu Sungmin. "Seharusnya ahjumma tau bukan, grup social itu bukan orang kaya. Kenapa bukan mereka yang punya kelebihan uang saja yang membayar dikantin ini?" semprot Sungmin, menghiraukan wajah gugup ahjumma penjaga kantin.

"Mau tidak mau kau harus menurutinya."

Sungmin menoleh. Ia mendapatkan tiga orang namja yang menatapnya dengan intens. Namja yang berada ditengah cukup tinggi. Sungmin menebak tinggi namja itu kira-kira 187 cm. duanya lagi hanya menatap sinis kearah Sungmin.

"Kau siapa?" Sungmin menyipit. Kini kerumunan mulai terbentuk mengelilingi mereka. Sungmin yakin tiga orang ini adalah salah satu dari kelompok songong yang diceritakan Ryeowook. Oh, haruskah ia kembali ribut ketika cacing di perutnya bahkan sudah memulai konser didalam sana?

Namja tinggi itu mendengus. "Tidak ku sangka, sampah baru ternyata cukup manis." Dengan berani ia mencolek dagu Sungmin.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Sungmin geram.

"Aku…"

"Minggir! Kalau kalian ingin bermesraan jangan disini." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Entah sejak kapan, namun ia telah berdiri diantara keduanya bersama empat sahabatnya. "Disini tempat mengisi perut."

"Hoo… sang pangeran sekolah akhirnya muncul. Kenapa? Kau juga tertarik pada namja manis ini Cho Kyuhyun, sampai-sampai kau mengganggu pertemuan manis kami?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia melirik sekilas kearah Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan raut polos. "Aku tidak butuh sampah disini Shim Changmin!"

Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Menarik nafas berat. Benar. Kyuhyun yang sekarang bukan Kyuhyun yang dulu. Ia tidak mengenal Kyuhyun yang sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdenyut nyeri lagi. Astaga…. Jangan bilang…..

"Kajja!" Sungmin menarik Ryeowook meninggalkan kerumunan itu. Tidak masalah baginya Kyuhyun bersikap dingin, tidak masalah baginya Kyuhyun sudah melupakannya. Namun kata-kata 'sampah' yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun tadi benar-benar membuat hatinya teriris pilu. Apa salahnya sehingga Kyuhyun begitu membencinya?

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kau keterlaluan chagi." Victoria muncul bersama kedua begundalnya. Krystal dan Luna. Ia menggandeng mesra lengan Kyuhyun, menghiraukan Changmin yang menatap mereka dengan raut sulit diartikan.

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Victoria. "Bisakah kau bersikap biasa saja? Mereka toh sudah tau kalau kau tunangan ku."

Victoria mengerucutkan bibir dengan kesal.

"Kau kemana saja selama liburan? Kenapa tidak menghubungi ku? kenapa kau tidak mengajak ku liburan bersama?" Victoria mulai merajuk.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. Ia melirik Changmin yang tengah menatap garang kearahanya.

"Ku pikir kau liburan dengannya."

Victoria melirik Changmin dengan canggung. "Aku lapar. Kau mau kuambilkan makanan?" ucap Victoria mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak perlu." Ucap Kyuhyun yang kembali memasang wajah dinginnya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

**China**

Heechul merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Mereka baru saja sampai di hotel. Yeoja cantik itu melirik suaminya yang sibuk melepaskan pakaian formal yang dipakainya.

"Kau yakin meninggalkan mereka hanya berdua saja yeobo?" Hangeng melirik Heechul yang terlihat asik berguling-guling dikasur. Terlihat begitu kekanakan. Tapi begitulah seorang Cho Heechul. Siapa yang menyangka yeoja cantik berwajah anggun itu punya sisi kekanakan yang terlihat sangat tidak pantas dengan usianya.

"Hhhh…" Heechul menarik nafas berat, mata indahnya menatap langit-langit kamar. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan mereka waktu Hannie. Mereka harus memperbaiki hubungan mereka."

"Tapi kenapa harus dua minggu? Kau tau kan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu sama-sama keras kepala."

Heechul terkekeh. "Aku hanya ingin mengerjai bocah sialan itu. Kau tau, selama liburan dia tidak mau mengangkat telpon dari ku. tidak memberi kabar. Bahkan ketika aku memberitahu tentang Victoria, dia sama sekali tidak membalas pesan ku." sungut Heechul. "Huh, anak siapa sih dia."

"Dia anak mu yeobo." Kekeh Hangeng.

Heechul merengut. "Kalau nakal seperti itu, dia anak mu!"

Hangeng menarik nafas berat. "Ya sudah, terserah kau saja."

Heechul tersenyum. Hangeng memang selalu mengerti dirinya. Yeoja cantik itu berdiri dan menghampiri sang suami. Dengan manja ia memeluk suaminya dari belakang.

"Bocah nakal itu putra kita berdua."

Hangeng hanya terkekeh. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Heechul pasti ada maunya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Huh, apa-apaan sekolah ini?" Sungut Sungmin. "Semua orang kaya disini menyebalkan. Mereka pikir mereka itu apa? Hanya karena kelebihan uang mereka jadi begitu sombong."

Ryeowook tersenyum. Namja manis itu menatap langit. Saat ini mereka berada diatap sekolah.

"Mianhae. gara-gara aku kau melewatkan makan siang mu." Sesal Ryeowook. "Aku masih punya bekal tadi. Tapi ku rasa kau tidak akan mau memakannya." Ia memeluk erat kotak bekal yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

Sungmin menoleh. Ia mendudukkan diri disamping Ryeowook.

"Sepertinya itu enak. Boleh aku memintanya?"

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin. "Tapi ini kotor."

"Gwaenchana. Eomma mu sudah bersusah payah membuatnya. Sangat sayang kalau dibuang." Senyuman manis merekah dibibir Sungmin. "Kita bisa membuang bagian kotornya."

Ryeowook membuka kotak bekalnya dengan riang. Setelah membersihkan beberapa bagian yang kotor, ia menyodorkan kearah Sungmin yang tanpa jijik langsung melahapnya.

"Masakan Eomma mu enak."

"Ne, Eomma sangat ahli memasak. Makanya majikannya tidak mau melepaskannya." Terang Ryeowook senang. Ya, dia amat sangat mengagumi kedua orang tuanya. "Apa orang tua mu masih ada?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Mereka di Korea? Kenapa bisa kau masuk ke sekolah ini? Grup mana yang memasukkan mu?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kedua orang tua ku tidak di Korea. Dan aku masuk kesini karena bantuan seseorang. Aku tidak tau nama grupnya." Bohong Sungmin. ya, ia terpaksa berbohong karena Kyuhyun mengatakan untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenalinya. "Semua diatur oleh orang tua ku. aku hanya menjalankan saja."

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Lalu kau tinggal dimana?"

Sungmin mengerjap gugup. "Umh… aku… aku tinggal dirumah Samchon."

Ryeowook kembali mengangguk. Ia melirik kearah seragam yang dipakai Sungmin.

"Setidaknya pasti kehidupanmu lebih baik dari ku."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Karena itulah kita berteman. Kita bisa saling melengkapi."

"Kau mau berteman dengan ku?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Aku lebih suka berteman denganmu dari pada berteman dengan mereka yang selalu memasang topeng."

Ryeowook terkikik. "Kau seperti orang kaya yang dikelilingi oleh para penjilat."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. "Kapan-kapan, bolehkah aku mampir ketempat mu?"

"Kau mau mampir?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Tentu saja Sungmin-ah. Kita juga bisa mengerjakan tugas bersama."

Sungmin tersenyum. Ryeowook sangat baik dan polos. Tega sekali orang-orang itu menyiksanya hanya karena perbedaan status social mereka. Huh, tapi setelah ini ia pastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang akan membully Ryeowook lagi. Mereka harus berhadapan dengannya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kau pulang naik kereta?" Ryeowook memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas.

"Kereta?" Sungmin mengerjap imut.

"Ne, rumah mu jurusan mana? Karena kau baru, biar aku temani kau nanti." Tawar Ryeowook.

Sungmin lagi-lagi mengerjap. Ya tuhan, rumahnya jurusan mana? Ia bahkan lupa alamat rumah Kyuhyun. astaga, bagaimana ini? Bertanya pada Kyuhyun tidak mungkin.

"Kau lupa alamat rumahmu?" Tanya Ryeowook sangsi.

Sungmin mendehem serak. "A… aniya, aku ada keperluan sebelum pulang. Kau duluan saja." Namja manis itu memperlihatkan deretan gigi kelincinya yang rapi. Sedikit heran kenapa sedari tadi Kyuhyun dan Yesung belum beranjak dari duduknya, padahal bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Apa mereka punya rencana jahat lagi terhadap Ryeowook?

"Kau yakin?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Sedikit kaget ketika mendengar dering ponsel dari arah belakang.

"Ya sudah! Aku duluan ne!" Ryeowook bergegas bangkit. Ia merasakan aura sekitar jadi kurang nyaman. Ditambah lagi sedari tadi beberapa siswa yang masih tersisa dikelas menatap intens kearah mereka.

"Umh, Wookie-ya. Kita ke gerbang bersama." Sungmin menahan tangan Ryeowook. Tidak. Ia yakin lima pangeran brengsek itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu. Atau bisa jadi orang-orang songong lainnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk canggung. Lebih tepatnya khawatir. Ia tau, biasanya sepulang sekolah, kelima pangeran itu akan kembali mengerjainya.

"Sudah mau pulang baby?" sapa Yesung dari belakang. Sungmin bisa merasakan tubuh Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba menegang. Apalagi ketika Yesung berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Sungmin ketus. Ia berdiri diantara Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Yesung terkekeh. "Kau berniat jadi Guardiannya, Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin mengatupkan rahangnya. "Berani kau menyentuhnya, jangan salahkan aku kalau tanganmu patah."

Yesung menyeringai. Ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Untuk ukuran namja kau cukup manis. Tapi sayangnya kau galak Baby."

"Berhenti memanggil ku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu." Dengus Sungmin. namja manis itu semakin kesal ketika Zhoumi, Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Siwon mulai berjalan kearah mereka.

"Yesungie, kau suka sekali menganggu kelinci manis ini." Zhoumi mencolek dagu Sungmin. namun sayang tangannya keburu ditepis sang pemilik dagu.

"Uwaahhh selain manis kau juga galak." Seru Zhoumi.

"Sungmin-ah, kajja!" Ryeowook menarik-narik seragam Sungmin dengan takut.

"Siapa yang mengizinkan mu pergi Kim Ryeowook." Ucap Donghae.

"Mianhae. tapi ku mohon lepaskan Sungmin. dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini." Pinta Ryeowook dengan wajah memelas.

"Aigoo…. Wookie baby, kenapa kau begitu ketakutan eoh?" Yesung tersenyum manis. Aniya, lebih tepatnya tersenyum licik. "Bukankah ini kegiatan rutin kita sepulang sekolah?" lanjutnya, membuat Sungmin mengernyit bingung.

"Apa kau lupa Kim Ryeowook?" kali ini Donghae ikut berucap. "Setiap Grup social pasti punya hubungan dengan kami. Berbanggalah kalian bisa dekat dengan pangeran seperti kami."

"Jangan berbicara dengan mereka Wookie." Dengus Sungmin. "Yang ada di otak mereka hanyalah kesombongan. Aku tidak suka kau merendahkan harga dirimu hanya untuk meminta maaf pada mereka." Sungmin mengatupkan rahang. "Penjahat yang menyembunyikan kebusukannya dibalik wajah rupawan, terlihat menjijikkan bagiku."

"Kau juga punya mulut yang tajam Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin mengalihkan matanya kearah Kyuhyun. sorot mata itu terlihat dingin, namun tetap saja ia merindukan pemiliknya. Berkali-kali Sungmin merapalkan dalam hati kalau Kyuhyun yang sekarang, bukan Kyuhyun-nya yang dulu.

"Kau baru tau Cho Kyuhyun? ini baru sebagian dari yang kau tau. mulut ku bisa lebih tajam dari ini." Ucap Sungmin ketus. Namun detik berikutnya ia ingin menampar mulutnya sendiri. Sejak kapan ia bersikap kasar seperti ini? Jika Eomma dan Appa-nya tau ia bisa dikurung berhari-hari di kamar.

"Tidak heran untuk orang seperti mu." Jawab Kyuhyun. ia melenggang santai melewati Sungmin yang bersiap-siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada. "Tinggalkan mereka. Aku tidak berminat dengan mereka hari ini." Ucap Kyuhyun. mau tidak mau empat makhluk rupawan lainnya terpaksa mengikuti sang ketua.

"Brengsek!" umpat Sungmin begitu kelima pangeran songong itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Kau tidak takut pada mereka?" seorang yeoja cantik muncul dari balik pintu.

"Untuk apa takut?" balas Sungmin. "Dan kau siapa?" tanyanya ketus.

Yeoja itu tersenyum manis. "Krystal Jung imnida. Kau tau, kau itu sangat keren. Baru kali ini ku lihat ada orang yang berani melawan mereka. Dan kau tau…."

"Krystal! Berhenti berbicara dengan manusia rendahan seperti mereka." Seorang yeoja yang jauh lebih cantik lagi muncul dari balik pintu.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah pulang." Sambung yang lain.

"Ne, kajja!" ucap yeoja cantik tadi.

"Annyeong…." Krystal melambaikan tangan kearah Sungmin dan Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya berbalik menyusul kedua temannya.

"Siapa lagi dua orang itu?" Tanya Sungmin. ternyata sekolah barunya banyak menyimpan makhluk-makhluk aneh. Semoga ia tidak ikut berubah aneh.

"Yang pendek namanya Luna. Lalu yeoja tinggi yang memarahi Krystal tadi namanya Victoria. Dia itu tunangan Kyuhyun."

Deg

Sungmin mengerjap. Tunangan?

Namja manis itu memegangi dadanya. Ya tuhan, kenapa sakit sekali?

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

FF ini saya repost dari FB, dan untuk FF lainnya akan nyusul secara perlahan...

Satu hal yang perlu saya perbaiki, ini bukan remake Drakor The Heirs, saya Cuma ambil bagian bullying nya aja, ide ceritanya juga sangat jauh berbeda.

Maaf saya nggak sempat balas review^^

Terimakasih untuk yang udah Review di Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hate u Love u**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**KyuMin Milik Tuhan, Ortu dan milik ELF. Tapi FF ini murni milik saya seutuhnya. **_

_**.**_

_**GaemGyu137 a.k.a Ran ChoLee Joyer Shipper**_

_**.**_

.

.

_**enJOY**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Kau tidak takut pada mereka?" seorang yeoja cantik muncul dari balik pintu.

"Untuk apa takut?" balas Sungmin. "Dan kau siapa?" tanyanya ketus.

Yeoja itu tersenyum manis. "Krystal Jung imnida. Kau tau, kau itu sangat keren. Baru kali ini ku lihat ada orang yang berani melawan mereka. Dan kau tau…."

"Krystal! Berhenti berbicara dengan manusia rendahan seperti mereka." Seorang yeoja yang jauh lebih cantik lagi muncul dari balik pintu.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah pulang." Sambung yang lain.

"Ne, kajja!" ucap yeoja cantik tadi.

"Annyeong…." Krystal melambaikan tangan kearah Sungmin dan Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya berbalik menyusul kedua temannya.

"Siapa lagi dua orang itu?" Tanya Sungmin. ternyata sekolah barunya banyak menyimpan makhluk-makhluk aneh. Semoga ia tidak ikut berubah aneh.

"Yang pendek namanya Luna. Lalu yeoja tinggi yang memarahi Krystal tadi namanya Victoria. Dia itu tunangan Kyuhyun."

Deg

Sungmin mengerjap. Tunangan?

Namja manis itu memegangi dadanya. Ya tuhan, kenapa sakit sekali?

* * *

.

.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Yeoboseo." Kyuhyun mengangkat telponnya dengan malas. Namja tampan anti sayur itu tengah merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, sang kekasih tercinta (read : PSP) berada dipangkuannya.

"Kyuhyunie baby…"

"Yaa Eomma… berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu." Kyuhyun menggerutu, Heechul dari dulu tidak pernah berubah. Selalu memanggilnya dengan embel-embel Baby. Bahkan dia sudah 17 tahun sekarang. Oh ayolah, kalau teman-temannya mendengar bagaimana?

"Mwoya? Kau bocah durhaka."

Kyuhyun berdecih malas. "Ada angin apa Eomma menghubungi ku?"

"Dimana Sungmin?" Tanya Heechul diseberang sana. Suaranya terdengar begitu panic. "Sedari tadi dia tidak mengangkat telpon dari Eomma. Dia bersamamu kan?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia sendiri tidak tau dimana sikelinci mungil itu. Sudah jam 7 malam, namun ia belum juga muncul. Berniat kabur dari rumah eoh? Cih, silahkan saja. Ia akan sangat senang jika sampah itu keluar dari rumahnya. Setidaknya begitulah pikiran nista seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Molla."

"Mwo? Yaa Cho Kyuhyun! kau tidak pulang bersamanya?" suara Heechul terdengar semakin panic.

"Aniy, dia pulang bersama temannya. Dan sampai sekarang dia tidak berada di rumah." Jawab Kyuhyun kesal, huh… memangnya dia siapa? Bisa tinggal dirumahnya saja seharusnya kelinci jelek itu bersyukur.

Heechul sukses berseru syok sekarang. "CARI DIA SAMPAI KETEMU, CHO KYUHYUN. KALAU SUNGMIN SAMAPI HILANG, KAU BUKAN ANAK EOMMA LAGI!"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan telinga malangnya dari ponsel. Merutuki sang Eomma, tentu saja didalam hati. Bisa habis dia kalau ketahuan tengah merutuki Eomma-nya sendiri. Dan apa-apaan kalimat terakhir itu?

"Dia bisa pulang sendiri Eomma." Jawab Kyuhyun malas. Ia tidak salah bukan? Sungmin itu sudah besar.

"Apa kau lupa? Sungmin baru saja kembali. Dan dia tidak terlalu mengenal letak rumah kita. Pokoknya kau harus mencarinya. Atau kau akan melihat mayat Eomma di Koran besok pagi." Ancam Heechul.

"Yaa… aisch…" Kyuhyun menggaruk kasar kepalanya. Lee Sungmin benar-benar merepotkan. "Arasseo. Aku akan mencarinya. Berhentilah bertingkah kekanakan Eomma… kau sudah tua!"

"Berani mengatakan Eomma tua, mobilmu Eomma sita."

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata jengah. Bagaimana mungkin ia punya Eomma kekanakan seperti ini? Dengan kesal ia memutuskan line telpon dan bergegas mencari kunci mobilnya. Sembari menggerutu Kyuhyun menuju mobilnya dengan gerakan malas. Huh, pasti si kelinci bantet itu sekarang sedang hura-hura diluar sana. Hey, Kyuhyun tau Sungmin selama ini tinggal di Amerika (Ia mendengar perbincangan orang tuanya kemarin malam) dan ia sangat tau bagaimana pergaulan di Amerika sana.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Hahhh… hhhh… hahhh…" Sungmin memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. Namja manis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya kebesi dikursi halte. Keringat membasahi wajahnya yang pucat.

"Gwaenchana?"

Sungmin mendongak. Ia menemukan seorang ahjumma menatapnya dengan raut khawatir.

"Hhh… n… ne… gwaen… chana ahjumma." Jawab Sungmin. namja manis ini merutuki keteledorannya. Kenapa bisa ia lupa membawa obatnya? Ya Tuhan. Ia tidak menyangka penyakitnya akan kambuh lagi. Padahal sebelum ke Korea semuanya baik-baik saja. Bahkan ia sudah lama dinyatakan sembuh.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja nak. Bagaimana kalau ahjumma antar kau pulang?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Bagaimana mungkin ahjumma ini mengantarnya pulang? Dia sendiri tidak tau dimana alamat rumah Kyuhyun.

""Gamsahamnida… ahjumma." Sungmin mencoba memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

Ahjumma yang wajahnya cukup terbilang cantik itu menarik nafas berat. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin. menatap khawatir namja yang seusia putranya itu dengan raut cemas. Bahkan namja manis ini juga disekolah yang sama dengan putranya.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang siswa Sapphire blue high school tidak pulang dengan mobil mewahnya? Apa dia kabur dari pengawal atau dia berasal dari grup social? Tapi melihat dari seragam yang dipakai Sungmin, termasuk jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, ia yakin bocah manis disampingnya ini bukan dari kalangan bawah. Lihat saja, semua yang dipakainya terlihat bermerk.

"Ahjumma akan menemanimu sampai kau mau pulang."

Sungmin mengerjap. Bersyukur dadanya tidak sesakit tadi. "Gwaenchana ahjumma. Hhh…. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ahjumma tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian." Tekad si ahjumma. "Mana ponselmu? Biar ahjumma hubungi orang tuamu."

"Orang tua… hhh… ku tidak ada disini…. Ahjumma."

Ahjumma itu terdiam. Apa bocah manis disampingnya ini benar-benar kabur dari rumah? Huh, orang kaya memang sangat jarang yang memperhatikan anak mereka.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Lee Sungmin."

"Kau boleh memanggil ku Nari ahjumma." Ahjumma itu tersenyum manis. "Putra ku juga sekolah ditempat yang sama denganmu."

"Jeongmal?" mata Sungmin membulat lucu. "Nuguya…. ahjumma?"

"Kim Ryeowook. Apa kau kenal?"

Sungmin sukses melotot sekarang. Kim Ryeowook? Ryeowook sahabatnya bukan? Senyuman manis merekah dibibir Sungmin.

"Jeongmalyo ahjumma? Ryeowook sahabat ku." ucap Sungmin girang. Ia bahkan melupakan rasa sakit didadanya.

"Jinja? Uwaahhh ahjumma tidak menyangka Ryeowook berteman denganmu. Yah, kau tau sendirilah, dia berasal dari grup social. Meski dia tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi ahjumma yakin hari-harinya disekolah cukup berat." Nari menundukkan kepala. Ya, ia tau putranya tidak nyaman sekolah disana. Ia sudah pernah meminta agar Ryeowook berhenti saja. Namun putranya yang manis itu malah tetap bertahan.

"Wookie sahabat yang baik. Aku senang berteman dengannya."

Nari tersenyum. "Apa dadamu masih sakit?" ia menatap jemari Sungmin yang masih mencengkram erat seragamnya dibagian dada.

"Sudah tidak terlalu ahjumma."

Nari tersenyum. Ia mengusap surai blonde Sungmin. "Kapan-kapan mampirlah kerumah. Ahjumma akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk mu." Entah kenapa, dia begitu menyukai sikap ramah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk antusias. Tepat saat itu sebuah mobil putih 'Lambhorgini reventon' yang sangat ia kenali berhenti dihadapan mereka. Tidak berapa lama, sosok itu keluar dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau kemana saja, Lee Sungmin." dengus Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjap. "Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun membungkuk kearah Nari. "Masuk ke mobil! Kau ingin aku dicincang Eomma?" semprot Kyuhyun kesal. Ia menatap wajah pucat Sungmin, kemudian membungkuk lagi kearah Nari dan berlalu memasuki mobil.

"Ahjumma, aku pamit. Kapan-kapan aku akan mampir. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku." Sungmin membungkuk, kemudian bergegas menyusul Kyuhyun.

Nari menarik nafas berat. Ia melambaikan tangan kearah mobil Kyuhyun yang telah berlalu dari hadapannya. Benarkan, Sungmin bukan orang sembarangan. Apa itu tadi hyung-nya?

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Lain kali angkat ponselmu!" gerutu Kyuhyun. "Kau sangat merepotkan, Lee Sungmin." umpat Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah membuang waktu berhargaku."

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Kata-kata kasar dari Kyuhyun membuat dadanya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Dan ia benci terlihat lemah seperti ini.

"Mianhae…. aku… meninggalkan ponselku.. hhh… dirumah."

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Setelah ini kau harus menghubungi Eomma. Aku tidak mau nenek sihir itu terus-terusan ribut menanyakanmu."

"Dasar durhaka." Dengus Sungmin.

"Terserah." Jawab Kyuhyun malas.

Sungmin memilih diam dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi. ia harus secepatnya sampai dirumah dan meminum obatnya. Bisa gawat jika Eommanya tau penyakit sialan ini masih ada. Bisa-bisa ia kembali ditarik pulang ke Amerika.

Sungmin merasa baru saja tertidur ketika suara Kyuhyun memecah kesunyian.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disana? Turun!"

Sungmin menoleh. Benar saja, mereka sudah sampai. Namja manis itu membuka pintu mobil. Sedikit mengernyit ketika merasakan nafasnya sesak.

.

.

.

"Jangan lupa hubungi Eomma!" teriak Kyuhyun ketika melihat Sungmin menaiki tangga.

"Nee…." Jawab Sungmin lirih. Dadanya benar-benar terasa sakit. Dengan susah payah namja itu menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar. Tidak menyadari tatapan datar yang Kyuhyun layangkan.

"Hahhh…." Sungmin segera membuka leemari dan mengambil obatnya begitu sampai dikamar. Tanpa menunggu lama , ia segera meraih air diatas meja. Beruntung Dokter pribadinya dulu menyarankan agar ia selalu membawa obat-obatan ini.

Ck, Sungmin benar-benar benci ketika mengingat ia ternyata belum sembuh total.

Namja manis itu baru saja berniat merebahkan tubuhnya ketika ponselnya diatas nakas bordering nyaring. Tersenyum ketika melihat nama Heechul tampil dilayar. Eomma Kyuhyun begitu baik. Sayangnya sang anak sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sang Eomma.

"Yeoboseo Eomma." Jawab Sungmin setelah ia berhasil mengatur nafasnya. Berusaha terlihat normal.

"Chagiya… kau kemana saja eoh? Eomma benar-benar khawatir."

"Mianhae Eomma. Aku lupa membawa ponsel. Tadi aku pergi bersama teman baru ku."

"Huh, Eomma pikir kau tersesat chagi."

"Ehehehe… sebenarnya aku juga tersesat Eomma." Semburat merah membayang dipipi Sungmin. "Aku lupa menanyakan alamat rumah pada Kyuhyun."

Heechul terkekeh diseberang sana. "Teukie tadi menghubungi Eomma. Dia menanyakan kabarmu. Dia kesal karena kau tidak mengangkat ponselmu."

"Arasseo Eomma. Nanti aku akan menghubunginya, Eomma."

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Kau senang sekolah disana?"

Sungmin mengangguk, menepuk dahi ketika sadar Heechul tidak akan mungkin melihat anggukannya.

"Ne, sekolahnya menyenangkan Eomma."

"Kau berteman dengan Kyuhyun kan? Kau juga pasti sudah mengenal teman-temannya." Ucap Heechul antusias. "Bagaimana? Mereka baikkan padamu?"

"Ne, mereka sangat baik, Eomma." Jawab Sungmin. ya, sangat baik sampai-sampai ingin rasanya Sungmin menginjak-injak wajah sombong mereka. Hey, mana mungkin dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Heechul.

"Ahhh syukurlah. Lalu kau berteman dengan siapa disana? Apa kau ikut Kyuhyun?"

"Aniya Eomma." Sungmin kembali menggeleng. "Aku punya teman sendiri. Namanya Kim Ryeowook."

"Omo. Kim Ryeowook yang dari grup social kan?"

"Hmm, ne."

"Aigoo… kau sangat pintar memilih teman chagiya. Dia itu murid pandai, Eomma senang kau berteman dengannya. Kapan-kapan kau ajaklah dia kerumah."

"Eoh?" Sungmin cengo sesaat. Bagaimana mungkin? Bisa-bisa dia digiling Kyuhyun. "Ah, ne Eomma. Nanti aku akan mengajaknya."

"Ya Sudah, Eomma tutup ne! kau jangan lupa makan."

"Ne Eomma."

"Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae."

Sungmin melempar ponselnya keatas kasur. Perutnya lapar. Urusan menghubungi Eommanya bisa diatur nanti. Namja manis itu keluar kamar ketika merasakan tubuhnya kembali sehat. Hah, obat itu benar-benar mujarab.

Diruang tamu, Sungmin berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun. namun sialnya, namja itu hanya melenggang santai melewatinya. Cih, seandainya bisa, ingin Sungmin menginjak wajah menyebalkan itu.

Sungmin berjalan menuju dapur. Tidak ada makanan. namja manis itu menarik nafas berat. Apa maid yang bekerja dirumah Kyuhyun sudah tidur? Namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibir. Ia tidak mungkin membangunkan mereka. Akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk memasak sendiri makanannya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Wookie-ya."

"Ne Eomma?" Ryeowook yang baru saja mencuci beras bergegas menghampiri sang ibu.

"Eomma tadi bertemu dengan temanmu."

"Nugu?"

"Lee Sungmin."

"Eoh?" Ryeowook mengerjap. Ia menekan tombol Rice Cooker. "Sungmin? bagaimana bisa Eomma bertemu dengannya?" Ryeowook menghampiri sang ibu, memijat-mijat pelan kaki wanita yang telah melahirkannya kedunia ini.

"Eomma bertemu di Halte. Dia terlihat seperti kesakitan. Apa temanmu itu sakit?"

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bingung. "Sebenarnya dari murid baru, Eomma. Aku tidak tau kalau dia sakit. Dia juga dari grup social sepertiku."

Nari mengernyit bingung. "Grup social? Tapi dia terlihat seperti anak orang kaya, barang-barangnya bermerk. Ia bahkan dijemput oleh mobil mewah."

Kali ini giliran Ryeowook yang mengernyit bingung. Sungmin orang kaya? Dijemput mobil mewah? Barang bermerk? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Sungmin dari grup peduli social, sama sepertinya? Atau Sungmin membohonginya?

"Eomma pasti salah orang."

Nari memukul pelan bahu Ryeowook. "Eomma tidak salah orang. Temanmu itu manis bukan? Tubuhnya berisi dan ia hampir sama tinggi denganmu. Tadi ketika di Halte ada mobil mewah yang menjemputnya. Kalau Eomma tidak salah, dia namanya Kyu…. Kyu… aisch Eomma lupa. Yang jelas dia sangat tinggi dan tampan."

"Kyu?" Ryeowook menghentikan pijatannya. Kyuhyun? tidak mungkinkan? Masih banyak Kyu yang lain di Korea. Bisa jadi itu Kyujong.

"Dia benar-benar orang kaya Wookie-ya." Nari menatap Ryeowook prihatin. "Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa berteman dengannya?"

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Setidaknya kalau Sungmin memang orang kaya, dia berusaha terlihat sederhana dihadapanku, Eomma."

Nari menepuk pelan bahu Ryeowook. Wanita paruh baya itu benar-benar menaruh harapan yang besar pada masa depan putra semata wayangnya. Ia sangat tidak ingin suatu hari nanti Ryeowook tersakiti. Ia tau Ryeowook tidak nyaman di Sekolahnya, ia hanya berharap suatu hari nanti, Ryeowook bertemu seseorang yang tulus menjadi sahabatnya, dan sepertinya itu terpenuhi.

Ya, Nari berharap Sungmin benar-benar sosok malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk putranya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin menelan sarapannya sembari sesekali melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan PSP-nya. Namja imut itu berkali-kali mengerucutkan bibir. Ia tidak suka dengan suasana tenang seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap Sungmin dengan raut datar.

"Ku rasa hari ini kita tidak perlu pergi kesekolah bersama lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah tau jalan kesana."

"Eoh?" Sungmin membeo, matanya mengerjap lucu.

"Satu hal lagi Lee Sungmin, jangan coba-coba mencari gara-gara dengan ku disekolah hanya untuk menarik perhatian semua orang." Ucap Kyuhyun lebih dingin.

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Sepertinya persahabatannya dengan Kyuhyun dulu sangat tidak mungkin kembali lagi. Namja manis itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"Kau pikir aku suka mencari masalah dengan orang-orang brengsek seperti mu? Kau bermimpi Cho Kyuhyun. bukankah teman-temanmu itu yang suka mencari masalah?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan datar.

"Terserah kau saja, yang jelas aku tidak mau ada yang tau kalau kau tinggal dirumah ku."

"Kau tenang saja." Jawab Sungmin ketus. "Aku tidak akan membeberkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Baguslah." Namja tampan itu berdiri. "Satu hal lagi, sampai kapan kau tinggal disini? Kau taukan teman-teman ku sering kesini, aku tidak mau mereka menemukan seonggok sampah tinggal disini." Usai berkata, Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatap punggung tegap itu dengan sendu.

Sungmin tersenyum miris.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Ryeowook menggenggam erat tali tasnya, bola matanya bergerak waspada kekiri dan kekanan. Berharap orang-orang kaya itu tidak mengganggunya lagi. Sekolah masih sepi, hanya ada satu dua siswa yang lalu lalang. Ia sengaja berangkat pagi-pagi sekali untuk menghindari insiden di loker.

Sesampainya diloker, Ryeowook mengambil buku dan mengganti sepatu khususnya dengan terburu-buru. Ia harus cepat sampai dikelas, ia tidak mau jadi bulan-bulanan lagi.

Jantung Ryeowook nyaris berhenti berdetak ketika berbalik, Yesung telah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan seringai mengerikan. Namja manis bertubuh kurus itu menggenggam buku-bukunya dengan erat. Bagaimana ini? Seseorang yang sangat ingin ia hindari malah telah berdiri dihadapannya. Hanya mereka berdua disini, dan itu membuat Ryeowook sangat cemas.

"Pagi, sayang." Sapa Yesung diiringi senyuman manis.

Ryeowook berjengit ngeri. Ada angin apa Yesung tersenyum padanya? Namja mungil itu merapat keloker ketika Yesung berjalan semakin dekat. Bermacam-macam doa penolak setan ia rapalkan didalam hati. Berharap makhluk didepannya ini menghilang seperti di film-film. Tapi sepertinya Doa itu tidak manjur, buktinya Yesung semakin lama semakin dekat.

"Kau mau apa?" bentak Ryeowook. Lebih menyerupai jeritan.

Yesung terkekeh. "Kau kenapa ketakutan seperti itu?" ia menghentikan langkah tepat didepan Ryeowook. Mencondongkan wajahnya kearah namja mungil yang kini menggenggam tasnya dengan erat. Jarak mereka begitu dekat. Ryeowook bisa mencium wangi tubuh Yesung nan harum.

"Jangan mendekat." Kali ini suara Ryeowook lebih berupa cicitan pelan. Ia ingin segera kabur. Tingkah Yesung pagi ini benar-benar menakutkan dan berbeda dari hari sebelumnya. Apa ini trik barunya untuk membully Ryeowook?

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat begitu takut."

Ingin rasanya Ryeowook melempar Yesung kepojokan sana ketika jemari kecil itu membelai pipinya. Apa-apaan ini? Namun alih-alih melempar, Ryeowook memilih untuk mensugesti diri saja. Semua akan berakhir…. Semua akan berakhir.

"Manis."

Ryeowook mengerjap? Apa? Manis? Apanya yang manis?

"Kau terlihat sangat manis." Yesung terkekeh. Ia menepuk pelan pipi Ryeowook. "Semakin hari semakin manis." Yesung menyeringai penuh arti. "Bagaimana rasanya punya bodyguard?"

"Dia bukan bodyguardku." Ryeowook memalingkan wajah. Ia memilih untuk tidak menatap Yesung. Entahlah, ia merasa aneh ketika matanya beradu dengan mata tajam milik Yesung.

"Aku tidak suka."

Ryeowook mendelik. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk menyukainya."

Yesung mengangkat bahu. "Tidak seru. Tapi sepertinya dia bisa ditangani seseorang." Yesung tertawa menyeramkan ditelinga Ryeowook. "Kau tau, temanmu itu terlalu sok pahlawan. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia kuserahkan pada Kyuhyun?" bisik Yesung lirih. Entah sejak kapan bibirnya kini berada ditelinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook bergidik ketika merasakan sensasi aneh ditelinganya. Nafas hangat Yesung membuatnya nyaris lupa berpikir. Ia memilih mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tas.

"Jangan mengganggu temanku! Dia tidak tau apa-apa."

"Tapi dia sangat menggangguku." Bisik Yesung lagi.

Ingin rasanya Ryeowook meninju bibir itu. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa berbisik ditelinganya? Dan sejak kapan dadanya berontak begitu keras? Ia berharap Yesung tidak mendengarkan debaran didadanya. Huh, padahal ia pergi pagi-pagi sekali karena ingin menghindari makhluk ini. Tapi kenapa ia sial begini?

"Menyingkir dariku!" desis Ryeowook.

Yesung kembali menegakkan tubuhnya keposisi semula. Bukan karena perintah dari Ryeowook. Namun karena ia mendengar beberapa langkah menuju kearah loker.

"Pergilah! Jangan sampai mereka membullymu pagi-pagi." Yesung mendorong Ryeowook yang masih kebingungan. Ada apa dengan Yesung pagi ini? "Atau kau mau di bully?" Tanya Yesung ketika namja mungil itu masih berdiri didekatnya.

Ryeowook menggeleng cepat. Siapa yang sudi di bully? Dengan tergesa-gesa ia melangkah menuju sisi lain dari arah kedatangan siswa. Setidaknya ia bisa berterimakasih pada Yesung. Ah tidak. Untuk apa berterima kasih pada makhluk sadis itu.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin menggerutu kesal. Pasalnya ia benar-benar harus berangkat pagi-pagi dari rumah demi mengejar kereta. Ia juga harus bertanya-tanya kesana kemari kereta jurusan sekolahnya. Ditambah lagi diatas kereta tadi ia harus sabar mendengar bisik-bisik tetangga.

_"Itu seragam Sapphire Blue high school kan?"_

_ "Kenapa ada murid Sapphire Blue yang naik kereta? Bukankah mereka orang-orang kaya?"_

_ "Apa dia dari grup peduli social? Cih, kalau aku lebih baik tidak sekolah disana dari pada masuk grup social."_

_ "Kenapa?"_

_ "Kudengar nasib grup social sangat buruk disana."_

_ "Tapi dia terlihat seperti orang berkecukupan. Kalian lihat saja, barang-barang yang dia pakai sangat mewah."_

_ "Mungkin saja itu pemberian orang yang memasukkannya ke Sekolah itu."_

_ "Pasti hidupnya di Sekolah itu sangat buruk."_

_ "Temanku pernah Sekolah disana sebagai grup social. Tiga bulan kemudian dia keluar karena tidak tahan dengan bully-an."_

_ "Tapi kudengar siswa dan siswi disana selain kaya mereka juga tampan dan cantik."_

_ "Jangan lupakan mereka juga kejam."_

Masih banyak bisik-bisik lain yang Sungmin dengar. Sebegitu parahkah bully-an di Sapphire Blue? Tapi kenapa citra sekolah masih tetap baik? Oh, tentu saja, mereka yang bersekolah disana pada umumnya pintar-pintar.

Setengah jam menaiki kereta, Sungmin sampai didekat sekolahnya. Namja manis itu berlari tergesa-gesa menuju gerbang sekolah. Lima menit lagi gerbang akan ditutup. Setidaknya ia tidak terlambat.

Sungmin sampai di Loker. Hanya ada satu dua Siswa disana, tentu saja. Ini sudah hampir bel masuk. Sedikit tergesa ia mengambil buku-bukunya di Loker.

"Eoh, kau yang dikelas Kyuhyun kemarinkan?"

Sungmin berpaling, menatap bingung pada makhluk cantik yang menyapanya. Ia ingat, yeoja ini kemarin mengenalkan diri dengan nama Krystal Jung.

"Kau Sungmin bukan? Yang dari grup social?" lanjut Krystal.

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Karena itu jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Kau akan susah." Jawab Sungmin santai. Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Krystal yang masih mengerut bingung.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia dari grup social? Barang-barangnya saja bermerk. Dan…. Omo….." Krystal menepuk dahinya pelan. "Bukankah jam yang dipakainya itu produk terbaru ELF yang baru akan keluar minggu depan? Kenapa ia bisa memakainya?"

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kau sudah datang?" Sungmin tersenyum ketika sampai dibangkunya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak masuk hari ini." Ryeowook balas tersenyum. ia melirik kearah barang-barang yang dipakai Sungmin, benar juga, semua bermerk. Kenapa dia tidak memperhatikannya sebelum ini?

Sungmin tertawa, melirik sekilas kearah pintu dimana sang pangeran sekolah beserta rekan-rekannya memasuki kelas dengan gerakan angkuh.

"Aku hanya belum terbiasa, jadi tadi sedikit tersesat."

Ryeowook mengangguk, ia mencengkram ujung bajunya ketika rombongan Kyuhyun melewati meja mereka. Ia bersumpah melihat seringai tipis dibibir Yesung.

"Kemarin kau bertemu dengan Eomma ku?"

Sungmin mengangguk penuh semangat. "Aku tidak menyangka dia Eomma-mu."

Ryeowook tersenyum, tangannya masih mengcengkram erat ujung bajunya. Kenapa para Pangeran itu diam saja dibelakang? Apa yang tengah mereka rencanakan?

"Eomma menyuruhmu kapan-kapan mampir kerumah." Ryeowook mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Benarkah? Aku akan mampir." Bukan hanya Ryeowook, Sungmin-pun merasa aneh. Namun dia memilih tetap menghadap kearah Ryeowook. "Aku ingin merasakan lagi masakan Eomma-mu yang lezat." Sungmin tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya.

"Orang miskin memang lidahnya cocok dengan makanan murahan." Celetuk Donghae dari belakang.

Sungmin mendengus. Berusaha mengabaikan para pangeran kurang ajar itu.

"Aku rindu masakan tradisional Korea." Sungmin mengerucut imut. "Dulu Eomma sering memasaknya, tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan masakan Eomma."

Ryeowook tersenyum, menatap maklum kearah Sungmin. "Kau tidak meminta bibimu membuatkannya?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Dia sibuk."

"Sibuk mengais sampah demi mendapatkan sesuap nasi." Kali ini celetukan Zhoumi yang terdengar dari belakang. Pemuda berdarah China itu tidak menyadari wajah Kyuhyun yang mengelam. Bibi yang dimaksud Sungmin dan Ryeowook itu adalah ibunya bukan?

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta Eomma membuatkannya untukmu." Sama seperti Sungmin, Ryeowook ikut mengacuhkan para Pangeran usil itu.

"Jeongmal?" Sungmin menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan berbinar. Senyuman manis kembali merekah dibibir seksinya ketika Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Kalian yakin punya uang untuk membeli bahan-bahannya?" Donghae kembali berucap. Oh, andai ia tau Sungmin sudah berada dibatas kesabarannya. "Kalau kalian tidak punya aku bisa menyumbang untuk kalian."

"Yak! Apa maumu oh?" Sungmin berdiri dan langsung menghadap kearah Donghae, nyaris pria pecinta ikan itu terjungkal dari kursinya. "Kau punya masalah denganku? Kalau begitu bilang saja, tidak usah seperti perempuan yang mengoceh dibelakang." Semprot Sungmin. pria manis itu menghiraukan seisi kelas yang menatap kearahnya serta tarikan panic Ryeowook dilengannya.

Donghae tertawa. "Tak kusangka kelinci manis sepertimu bisa segarang ini, Sungmin-ah." Pemuda itu mengedip genit. "Kau tidak terima? Kenapa? Bukankah kalian memang miskin dan tidak sanggup untuk membeli barang-barang mewah? Ah jangankan barang-barang mewah, sesuap nasi saja orang tua kalian harus mengais sampah."

BUAGH!

Satu pukulan Sungmin layangkan kerahang Donghae, membuat pria itu benar-benar terjungkal dari kursinya.

"Sungmin." teriak Ryeowook. Pemuda mungil itu menatap tak percaya kearah Sungmin. bukan hanya Ryeowook, seisi kelas juga menatap Sungmin dengan kaget.

"Brengsek." Donghae menyeka darah disudut bibirnya. pemuda pecinta ikan itu menatap garang kearah Sungmin, secara perlahan dengan dibantu Siwon ia berdiri kembali. "Kau akan menyesal, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin mendengus. Ia balas menatap garang kearah Donghae.

"Kau pikir aku akan takut, Lee Donghae?"

Donghae tertawa. Ia ingin membalas ucapan Sungmin, namun sayangnya Yesung telah menarik tangannya dan berlalu keluar mengikuti Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.

Sungmin menatap nanar kearah punggung Kyuhyun yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Sakit. Ia tau ini semua salahnya, tapi haruskah sebenci itu Kyuhyun padanya?

_Bahkan kau tidak mau memandang wajahku, Kyuhyun-ah_

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

Chapter 3? Iya ini Chapter 3 loh…

Maaf atas keterlambatan postnya,

Seiring berjalannya chapter, semua pertanyaan readers akan terjawab...

Saya mengucapkan terimakasih pada readers setia yang udah mau menghargai usaha saya dengan sebuah review, terimakasih sekali lagi. Setidaknya kalianlah yang memberikan saya semangat agar tetap bertahan disini... saya bertahan untuk semua readers yang udah nunggu Fic ini... mohon maaf kalau FF saya banyak kekurangan disana sini... saya hanyalah seorang penulis abal2...

Maaf saya nggak bisa bales review sekarang, tapi semua review dari kalian bikin saya terharu... terima kasih T_T saya cinta kalian... #HugAtu2


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hate u Love u**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**KyuMin Milik Tuhan, Ortu dan milik ELF. Tapi FF ini murni milik saya seutuhnya. **_

_**.**_

_**GaemGyu137 a.k.a Ran ChoLee Joyer Shipper**_

_**.**_

.

.

_**enJOY**_

_**.**_

* * *

Donghae tertawa. "Tak kusangka kelinci manis sepertimu bisa segarang ini, Sungmin-ah." Pemuda itu mengedip genit. "Kau tidak terima? Kenapa? Bukankah kalian memang miskin dan tidak sanggup untuk membeli barang-barang mewah? Ah jangankan barang-barang mewah, sesuap nasi saja orang tua kalian harus mengais sampah."

BUAGH!

Satu pukulan Sungmin layangkan kerahang Donghae, membuat pria itu benar-benar terjungkal dari kursinya.

"Sungmin." teriak Ryeowook. Pemuda mungil itu menatap tak percaya kearah Sungmin. bukan hanya Ryeowook, seisi kelas juga menatap Sungmin dengan kaget.

"Brengsek." Donghae menyeka darah disudut bibirnya. pemuda pecinta ikan itu menatap garang kearah Sungmin, secara perlahan dengan dibantu Siwon ia berdiri kembali. "Kau akan menyesal, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin mendengus. Ia balas menatap garang kearah Donghae.

"Kau pikir aku akan takut, Lee Donghae?"

Donghae tertawa. Ia ingin membalas ucapan Sungmin, namun sayangnya Yesung telah menarik tangannya dan berlalu keluar mengikuti Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.

Sungmin menatap nanar kearah punggung Kyuhyun yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Sakit. Ia tau ini semua salahnya, tapi haruskah sebenci itu Kyuhyun padanya?

_Bahkan kau tidak mau memandang wajahku, Kyuhyun-ah_

* * *

.

.

_**Chapter **__**4**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Aku dengar Sungmin memukul Donghae." Krystal membuka percakapan. Sedikit kesal ketika Victoria tidak memperhatikannya, tapi malah melihat kesekitar.

"Benarkah? Owh... dia berani sekali." Luna-lah yang menyambung ucapan Krystal. Gadis cantik dengan rambut sebahu itu mengunyah kentang gorengnya dengan pelan. Ya, Luna memang selalu menjaga keanggunannya. Ia tidak akan bertingkah memalukan dihadapan laki-laki. Berbeda jika ia sudah berkumpul hanya bertiga dengan Krystal dan Victoria.

"Dia hebat."

"Kau menyukainya?" Luna menatap jengah kearah Krystal. Ia mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan malas, suasana kantin sekarang terlalu heboh. Dan menurutnya itu bisa merusak kecantikannya.

"Dia manis dan imut." Krystal tersenyum centil. Ia kembali melirik kesal kearah Victoria. Tau apa yang dicari oleh gadis itu. Krystal heran, kenapa Victoria masih mempertahankan pertunangannya dengan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan ia tau, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menganggapnya.

"Dia memang manis sih." Luna mengangguk setuju. "Tapi dia terlalu bodoh jika melawan para pangeran."

Krystal mengangkat bahu. Baginya Sungmin tetap keren.

"Kau masih mencarinya?" Krystal mendelik kesal ketika Victoria menatap sekilas kearahnya. "Kau bahkan menghiraukan kami."

Victoria mendengus. "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya, dia menghiraukanku akhir-akhir ini."

"Kau masih mengharapkannya?"

Victoria tersenyum masam. "Kau pikir aku suka dengan semua ini? Aku juga tertekan."

"Kalau begitu batalkan saja semuanya," ucap Krystal.

Victoria tersenyum tipis. "Semua tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan Krys, kalau kau berada diposisiku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Krystal terdiam. Ia sendiri mungkin akan sangat frustasi jika berada diposisi Victoria.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Donghae meringis ketika Siwon mengompres rahangnya yang membiru. Tak henti-hentinya pemuda tampan berwajah komikal itu mengumpat.

"Lee sialan, kau akan menerima akibatnya, brengsek." Tangan Donghae mengepal. Ia benar-benar geram. Bayangkan saja, Sungmin memukulnya dihadapan seisi kelas. Oh tidak, mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampannya ini?

"Kau juga Lee." Sahut Yesung. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda bermata bulan sabit itu, sedari tadi ia sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Ck, jangan merusak suasa." Sungut Donghae.

Yesung hanya terkekeh. Sedikit melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang tadi duduk disudut ruangannya. Oh ruangan itu adalah Ruangan pribadi mereka. Sejak zaman awal-awal sekolah ini dibangun, ruangan itu sudah ada. Kyuhyun mengatakan itu ruangan khusus untuk penerus Cho yang akan bersekolah disana.

Bukan ruangan yang besar. Hanya ada sofa dan meja, serta TV untuk bermain game. Juga ada satu kamar yang diisi kasur untuk bersantai jika lelah, disudutnya ada toilet. Mereka sering menggunakannya sekedar melepas lelah pada jam kosong.

"Kau kenapa?" Yesung melempari Kyuhyun dengan gulungan tissue.

Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Yak! Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini jadi lebih diam? Biasanya kau yang paling bersemangat membully grup sosial. Tapi kenapa kau sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun pada Sungmin?" Donghae berteriak kesal. "Seharusnya kau menolongku dengan jurus karatemu itu. Aisch, kau tau, ini sangat menyakitkan."

Kyuhyun melengos. "Aku hanya sedang tidak berminat."

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Lee Sungmin, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Zhoumi, hanya sekejap. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan sibuk dengan benda canggih itu.

"Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak tertarik padanya. Terlalu membosankan."

Zhoumi, Donghae dan Siwon saling pandang. Sedangkan Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tanpa kedip. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun bosan? Biasanya Siwon-lah diantara mereka yang tidak peduli, sekarang kenapa Kyuhyun malah ikut-ikutan?

"Malam ini kami menginap di rumah mu Kyu." Ucap Zhoumi, membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menegang.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" protes Kyuhyun. Ini tidak baik. Sungmin masih berada dirumahnya.

"Loh, bukankah sudah biasa? Setiap salah satu dari kita berulang tahun, maka kita akan mengadakan pesta kecil dirumahmu? Kebetulan kedua orang tuamu tidak dirumah bukan?" terang Zoumi. "Aku malas dirumah, Kyuhyun-ah. Pria bajingan itu masih suka membawa perempuan. Rumahku jadi bau seks."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas berat. "Baiklah." Memang benar, besok adalah ulang tahun Zhoumi. Kenapa dia bisa lupa hal itu?

"Sebentar lagi bel." Tegah Yesung. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Kelas. Kurasa membolos dua jam pelajaran bukan hal yang baik."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku akan kembali dengan keadaan seperti ini?" sanggah Donghae. "Seisi kelas pasti memandang rendah padaku."

"Maka dari itu." Siwon meletakkan kain yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk mengompres wajah Donghae. "Kalau kau tidak muncul, mereka akan mengatakan kau takut pada Lee Sungmin."

"Mwo? Aku takut pada kelinci sialan itu? Cih yang benar saja." Donghae mendengus kesal. Hey, bagaimana mungkin ia takut pada Sungmin. "Ya sudah, kita kembali ke Kelas."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Ming..." Ryeowook menatap Sungmin yang sedari tadi sibuk menggoreskan tinta diatas kertasnya. Sejak insiden pemukulan Donghae tadi pagi, Sungmin sama sekali belum mengajak Ryeowook untuk berbicara.

"Hmm?" Sungmin mengangkat kepala, menatap Ryeowook dengan raut polos.

"Gwaenchana?"

Sungmin mengangguk bingung.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Ryeowook melirik takut seisi kelas yang seolah memusuhi mereka. Oh ia lupa, bukankah seluruh isi sekolah memang memusuhi mereka?

Sungmin menarik nafas kemudian tersenyum. "Kalau tidak begini, selamanya kita akan ditindas Wookie-ya. Kau tidak usah takut, aku yang akan menanggung semua ini."

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin dengan raut frustasi. Sungmin itu temannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan orang-orang itu menyakiti sahabatnya? Oh tuhan, andai mereka bukan dari golongan sosial.

Ryeowook melirik kearah pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Kemana jam yang tadi Sungmin pakai? Apa ia melepasnya? Apa Sungmin benar-benar orang kaya?

"Kau kenapa?" Sungmin mengerjap, menatap Ryeowook yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Maaf kalau aku menyulitkanmu. Biar aku yang mengadapi ini sendirian."

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau sahabatku. Apa yang terjadi setelah ini kita hadapi berdua."

Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis. "Arasseo."

Obrolan keduanya terhenti ketika Kyuhyun dan para sahabatnya masuk. Lima orang pangeran tampan itu berjalan dengan angkuh dengan Siwon diurutan paling depan dan ditutup oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya melengos, ia memilih kembali menyibukkan diri dengan tulisannya. Sedangkan Ryeowook telah menunduk takut. Sama sekali tak berani menatap kearah para Pangeran itu.

"Dua orang sampah masih berani menunjukkan mukanya setelah insiden tadi ya." Suara Zhoumi terdengar mengejek ketika melalui meja mereka.

Sungmin memilih untuk menulikan telinganya, menghadapi mereka hanya akan buang-buang tenaga. Sebenarnya pemuda kelahiran 1 January ini tau, Ryeowook sangat ketakutan saat ini.

"Cih, sampah saja masih sok." Donghae mendengus. Jujur saja hatinya masih sangat panas. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu pada kelinci berwajah manis itu. Tapi tentu saja bukan dengan pemukulan seperti yang Sungmin lakukan padanya. Ia akan membalas 2x lipat lebih mengerikan dari ini semua.

"Oppa, bagaimana rahangmu?"

Sungmin mendengus ketika mendengar suara menjijikkan dengan gaya sok imut berbicara pada orang yang ia yakini adalah Donghae. Huh, siapa lagi yang rahangnya bermasalah kalau bukan pemuda ikan sialan itu.

"Gwaenchana Sica." Donghae tersenyum manis. "Kau pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanku ya?"

"Sangat, Oppa. Aku bahkan berlari dari kelasku menuju kesini."

Suara manja yang membuat Sungmin muntah. Pemuda manis itu merenggangkan tubuhnya. Lalu menutup pelan buku dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Wookie-ya, aku mau ke Toilet. Kau ikut?"

Ryeowook mengangguk cepat. Bagaimana mungkin ia tetap dikelas bersama para pangeran ini? Lagipula sepertinya kelas selanjutnya kosong. Keduanya baru saja berdiri ketika ketua kelas muncul dipintu.

"Jam ketiga kosong. Guru-guru kedatangan tamu penting." Terang ketua bermarga Kim itu. Benar bukan, kelas selanjutnya kosong. "Dan Kim Ryeowook. Kau dipanggil ke ruangan guru."

Ryeowook dan Sungmin saling berpandangan.

"Pergilah!" Sungmin tersenyum. Keduanya berjalan menuju pintu dan berpisah disana. Sungmin menuju toilet sambil sesekali bersiul riang. Menghiraukan tatapan tajam dikoridor. Ia yakin orang-orang itu telah tau insiden dengan Donghae tadi. Ayolah, para anak orang kaya ini mulutnya benar-benar seperti burung. Berkicau kesana kemari.

Dan Sungmin melupakan fakta bahwa kekayaannya jauh diatas mereka.

Sungmin sampai di Toilet. Setelah buang air kecil, pemuda manis berbibir M itu memilih memperbaiki penampilannya. Menepuk-nepuk pipi chubby-nya kemudian memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya. Pemuda manis itu mengeluarkan ponsel, mengerjap ketika mendapatkan satu pesan dilayar.

_**From : Sungjin**_

_** Hyung, sebentar lagi aku akan mengikuti ujian. Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Kau bahkan tidak meneleponku ketika sampai disana. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Penyakitmu benar-benar sudah sembuh bukan?**_

Sungmin tersenyum. Dongsaengnya itu memang sangat perhatian. Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang, ia mendial nomor Sungjin lalu menempelkan telinganya.

_**"Hyungie, kenapa kau baru menghubungiku? Kau kejam."**__ Semprot Sungjin dari seberang sana._

"Mianhae Sungjin-ah, hyung sibuk mengurus kepindahan dan menyesuaikan diri di sekolah baru. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau makan yang baik bukan?" Sungmin tersenyum. Satu tangannya bertumpu di konter wastafel. Menatap bayangannya didalam cermin.

_**"Aku baik-baik saja, dan tentunya aku makan dengan baik. Kau bagaimana? Apa keluarga Kyuhyun hyung memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Kau bahagia bukan telah bertemu dengan pujaan hatimu?"**_

Senyuman diwajah Sungmin perlahan menghilang. Bahagia? Apakah dia boleh berbahagia ketika tau Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya?

"Ne, mereka memperlakukanku dengan baik. Dan aku bahagia Sungjin-ah." Sebuah senyuman penuh paksaan Sungmin sunggingkan disudut bibirnya. Bahagia? Sakit yang diberikan Kyuhyun jauh lebih menyesakkan dari kata bahagia itu.

_**"Syukurlah. Teman-teman disini sering menanyakanmu, hyung. Mereka merindukanmu."**_

"Benarkah?" Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku juga merindukan mereka. Sampaikan salamku pada mereka."

_**"Pasti hyung. Bagaimana dengan penyakitmu? Apa masih kambuh?"**_

"Aniy." Jawab Sungmin cepat. "Aku sudah cukup sehat Sungjin-ah. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Jangan khawatir."

_**"Hah... aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, hyung. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu menahan rasa sakit itu lagi."**_

"Gwaenchana Sungjin-ah."

_**"Ya sudah, nanti kuhubungi kau. Aku harus masuk kelas. Annyeong hyung. Saranghae."**_

"Nado saranghae, Sungjin-ah." Sungmin memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku begitu line telepon terputus. Tangan kanannya bergerak kearah dada. Ya, ia baik-baik saja. Setidaknya untuk hari ini.

Pemuda manis itu berbalik, berniat keluar dari toilet. Namun niat itu terhenti ketika sosok Kyuhyun telah berdiri dibalik pintu yang telah tertutup rapat.

"Kyu... Kyuhyun-ah... sejak kapan kau ada disana?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan gugup. Kyuhyun tidak mendengar percakapannya dengan Sungjin bukan?

"Sejak kau memasukkan ponsel kesakumu." Jawab Kyuhyun datar. Pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu berdiri menyandar kepintu, kedua tangannya berada di saku celana. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"O... oh?" Sungmin lagi-lagi mengerjap, bibir seksinya separuh terbuka. Kyuhyun mengajaknya berbicara? Ada apa? Perasaan senang menyusup didada pemuda manis itu. Apakah ini pertanda hubungan mereka akan membaik? Atau Kyuhyun membahas masalah Donghae tadi?

"Untuk malam ini kau jangan pulang ke rumah. Teman-temanku akan menginap."

"Ta... tapi..."

"Silahkan tidur diluar." Kyuhyun berbalik, berniat membuka pintu sebelum Sungmin mencegahkan.

"Aku harus tidur dimana?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Tangannya masih tertahan dikenop pintu.

"Dimanapun itu terserah kau. Itu bukan urusanku. Aku rasa kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan tempat menginap." Usai berkata, Kyuhyun keluar dari toilet dengan wajah dinginnya. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang lagi-lagi merasakan perih akibat sikap Kyuhyun.

_'Aku pikir aku akan bahagia setelah bertemu kembali dengan sosok yang sangat aku cinta sedari dulu. Tapi ternyata aku salah, bukannya kebahagiaan yang ku dapat, tapi rasa sakitlah yang menghampiriku.'_

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Donghae menatap sosok Sungmin yang berjalan memasuki kantin bersama Ryeowook. Seringai tipis tersungging disudut bibirnya. Lee Sungmin, dia masih menyinpan dendam terhadap makhluk imut yang satu ini.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Zhoumi memperhatikan arah pandang Donghae. Tersenyum ketika melihat Sungmin berjalan santai menuju penjaga kantin. "Kau menyukainya?" tanpa Zhoumi sadari, Kyuhyun menatap tak suka kearah mereka.

Donghae tertawa. "Dia manis dan liar. Tipeku."

"Kalau begitu jadikan saja dia kekasihmu." Usul Siwon.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memainkankan ponselnya mulai merasa tak tenang. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka ketika teman-temannya membicarakan Sungmin. Tanpa ia sadari, pegangan pada ponselnya menguat.

"Apa kau yakin dia mau?"

"Oh ayolah Lee Donghae." Zhoumi menepuk pelan bahu Donghae. "Siapa yang berani menolak pesonamu."

"Tapi Sungmin sepertinya menolak pesona Donghae." Sambung Yesung. Pemuda bermata sipit itu menyuapkan sepotong roti kedalam mulut. Matanya menatap kearah Sungmin yang baru saja melemparkan uang kearah penjaga kantin. "Apa kalian yakin dia dari grup sosial?"

Semua mata para pangeran itu kini mengarah kearah Sungmin. Menatap pemuda manis yang terlihat tengah meredam emosi. Disampingnya Ryeowook terlihat menarik-narik tangan Sungmin dengan panik.

"Aku meragukannya." Gumam Siwon. "Lihat saja barang-barang yang dipakainya bermerk semua. Kalian tau, tadi dia memakai jam merk ELF. Entah kenapa sekarang dia tidak memakainya lagi."

"Benarkah?" Donghae melongo. Bagaimana mungkin? "Ah aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, aku hanya memperhatikan wajah manisnya."

"Benar juga." Zhoumi mengangguk setuju. "Dia tidak terlihat dari kalangan bawah."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kyu?" Siwon beralih kearah Kyuhyun. Mengernyit heran ketika melihat sang sahabat menatap Sungmin dengan intens.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu dengan gaya cuek.

"Aku tidak peduli." Pemuda tampan dengan sejuta pesona itu kembali melanjutkan aktivitas menyeret-nyeret layar ponselnya.

"Aku akan menghampirinya." Donghae tersenyum misterius.

.

.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook memasuki kantin, menghiraukan puluhan pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan berbagai macam pandangan. Oh ayolah, mereka bukan barang dagangan.

"Ahjumma, aku minta dua porsi." Sungmin berujar santai.

"Kau lagi." Ahjumma penjaga kantin berkacak pinggang. "Grup sosial dilarang makan disini." Jawab sang ahjumma dengan gaya songongnya.

Sungmin mengatupkan rahang menahan geram. Terlebih sekarang hampir seisi kantin menertawakannya. Dengan cepat pemuda bertubuh mungil itu mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba sesak.

"Oh, bukankah kau bilang grup sosial harus membayar, ahjumma?" Sungmin menyeringai. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang lalu meletakkannya diatas meja. "Kau butuh berapa? Katakan saja padaku, setelahnya kau ambilkan dua porsi untuk kami."

Semua yang ada dikantin mendelik kaget. Sungmin dari grup sosial bukan? Kenapa dia bisa mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu?

"Sungmin-ah... sudahlah." Ryeowook menarik-narik lengan Sungmin dengan takut. Matanya melirik gelisah kekanan dan kekiri.

Sungmin mendengus. "Mana jatahku, ahjumma. Bukankah aku sudah membayarnya?"

"Y... ye..." dengan panik sang ahjumma mengambilkan dua porsi makan siang untuk Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Tidak menyangka seorang grup sosial akan mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu.

Setelah mendapatkan makanannya, Sungmin membawa Ryeowook kemeja yang kosong. Mengabaikan tatapan syok para penghuni kantin. Perutnya lapar, dan ia ingin segera mengisinya.

"Sungmin-ah, apa ini tidak apa-apa?" bisik Ryeowook, ia merasa risih dengan tatapan orang-orang. Bagaimana ia bisa menelan makanannya jika semua orang kini menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Kita sudah membayar bukan?" jawab Sungmin cuek. Ia menyeduh sup dagingnya. "Hmm... mashita..."

Ryeowook meremas-remas tangannya dengan takut.

"Makanlah! Kau lapar bukan?" Sungmin mengerjap. Ia nekat membawa Ryeowook kekantin karena sahabatnya itu lupa membawa bekal. "Jangan khawatir, kita sudah membayarnya. Dan itu jadi milikmu sekarang."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia memang lapar, dan sup ini rasanya sangat enak. Ryeowook baru saja memakan beberapa suap supnya ketika Donghae datang menghampiri mereka. Wajah tirus itu memucat. Apalagi sekarang? Apa Donghae ingin membalas dendam?

"Hay, sayang." Donghae mendudukkan bokongnya didepan Sungmin. Menatap genit kearah Sungmin yang sibuk meniup supnya. Bibir shape M itu, ahhh Donghae benar-benar ingin melumatnya. Entah kemana rasa benci yang tadi bersarang dihati Donghae. Ia akui, jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, Sungmin sangat menawan.

Sungmin memilih mengabaikan Donghae. Ia asik dengan makanannya.

"Makanmu berantakan." Donghae menjulurkan tangan, mengusap kuah sup disudut bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari mejanya menggeram tertahan. Tangannya yang berada dibawah meja terkepal kuat. Ia tidak suka ketika Donghae menyentuh Sungmin.

"Apa maumu?" desis Sungmin.

"Hanya ingin berbaikan?"

Sungmin mendengus. "Aku tidak punya masalah denganmu."

"Kau masih hutang satu pukulan padaku, sayang. Atau kau pura-pura lupa?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Donghae tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau kau membayarnya dengan tubuhmu?"

Sungmin memicingkan sebelah matanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Donghae melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Menatap fokus bibir Sungmin yang sedikit ternganga. Bagaimana mungkin ada pria secantik ini? Bukan hanya bibir, tubuh montoknya juga sangat menggoda. Terlebih bokong besar Sungmin yang berbentuk buah persik. Pasti rasanya sangat nikmat jika ia berhasil menggagahi Sungmin.

"Kau pura-pura tidak mengerti?"

Sungmin memutar bola mata jengah.

"Maaf saja tuan arogan. Tapi aku tidak tertarik padamu."

Donghae tertawa. "Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan?"

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Menghadapi manusia ikan ini benar-benar menyulut emosi.

"Bisakah kau kembali pada kawananmu? Aku ingin menghabiskan makan siangku."

Donghae mengangkat bahu. "Aku akan tetap disini sampai kau setuju dengan tawaranku."

"Dalam mimpimu saja." Balas Sungmin. Ia memilih melanjutkan makannya.

Ryeowook yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar setia , ikut melanjutkan makannya. Meski tangannya bergetar namun Ryeowook berusaha menepisnya.

"Lee Donghae, sampai kapan kau mau disini?"

Donghae mendongak. Kyuhyun beserta teman-temannya telah berdiri disamping meja Sungmin. Pemuda ikan itu mengerutkan kening ketika melihat sorot mata Kyuhyun yang penuh amarah. Namun ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Baiklah, Lee Sungmin. Pikirkan lagi tawaranku. Kau tidak akan menyesal jika menerimanya." Donghae berucap. Namun lagi-lagi dia mengerut bingung ketika Sungmin memilih tetap menunduk. Bukankah tadi pemuda manis itu begitu bersemangat membalas ucapannya? Ah mungkin Sungmin memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Sembari memasang senyum sejuta pesona, Donghae mengikuti teman-temannya yang lebih dahulu keluar.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kau menawarkan apa pada Lee Sungmin?" Zhoumi melempari Donghae dengan bantal yang dipegangnya. Saat ini kelima pangeran itu berada diruangan mereka.

Donghae tertawa. "Hanya menawar tubuhnya."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin meniduri kelinci itu?" Siwon menatap syok kearah Donghae. Ia tau sahabatnya itu bukan maniak seks.

Donghae mengangguk. "Bukankah dia sangat menggoda? Sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Pasti rasanya sangat nikmat ketika holenya menjepit milikku. Kalian tau, Sungmin itu punya bibir yang sangat menggoda. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana manisnya bibir itu."

Zhoumi mengangguk setuju. "Dia memang sangat menggoda. Hanya saja apakah dia pecinta sesama jenis?"

"Mollayo." Donghae mengangkat bahu. "Sekalipun dia straight aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas aku ingin merasakan tubuhnya. Ahh, bokongnya juga teramat sangat menggoda. Belum lagi suara tenornya yang merdu. Pasti sangat menggirahkan ketika mendengar desahannya."

BRAK!

Semua mata menoleh keasal suara. Disana Kyuhyun terlihat memejamkan mata setelah insiden penggebrakan mejanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Siwon menatap penuh tanya kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu terlihat menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

"Aku ingin ke toilet." Usai berkata, Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang menatap bingung.

"Hey, bukankah toilet ada disini? Apa dia lupa?" Zhoumi melongo.

"Biar ku susul." Yesung bangkit dari duduknya. Pemuda yang terkesan sangat misterius itu melangkah keluar ruangan dengan wajah datar.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Yesung berjalan menuju atap. Tepat dugaannya. Kyuhyun memang ada disini. Ia melihat sahabatnya itu tengah berdiri dipagar sembari menatap gumpalan awan diatas sana.

"Kau memikirkan Donghae?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Untuk apa aku memikirkannya?"

"Kalau begitu kau memikirkan Sungmin."

"Itu sangat tidak mungkin." Kyuhyun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, berharap segala sesak yang ada bisa teratasi. Ia benci dengan situasi seperti ini. Ia tidak paham dengan rasa sakit yang dideranya ketika Donghae menceritakan Sungmin.

"Aku tau kau dan Sungmin punya hubungan."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau gila."

"Dan kau tidak pernah bisa membodohiku, ingat itu Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. Ya, dari dulu dia memang tidak pernah bisa membohongi Yesung. Orang ini entah bagaimana selalu tau permasalahan yang Kyuhyun hadapi.

"Kau benar, aku memang tidak pernah bisa membohongimu."

"Jadi, Sungmin memang bukan dari grup sosial?"

"Hmm..."

Yesung mengangguk. "Lalu kau ada hubungan apa dengannya?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba mendera. Ingatan masa lalu kembali membayanginya. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Dia... bagian dari masa laluku."

Yesung menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "Dan kau mencintainya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Mungkin dulu, tapi rasa itu hilang sejak dia meninggalkanku." Ia benar bukan? Saat ini yang ada hanya rasa bencinya terhadap Sungmin.

Yesung beralih menatap langit, memperhatikan satu persatu awan yang bergerak beriringan. Terlihat begitu indah.

"Kau masih mencintainya, Kyuhyun-ah. Hanya saja sakit yang kau rasakan membutakan cinta itu."

"Jangan sok tau Yesung-ah. Kau tau apa tentang hatiku?"

Yesung tertawa merdu. "Kau cemburu ketika Donghae mendekatinya. Kau cemburu ketika Donghae, Zhoumi dan Siwon membicarakannya. Jangan tutupi hatimu dengan amarah, Kyuhyun-ah. Dia pasti punya alasan kenapa meninggalkanmu."

Kyuhyun tercekat ia menatap Yesung yang masih setia memandangi awan diatas sana.

"Apa kau pernah menanyakan alasan kepergiannya, Kyuhyun-ah?"

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

Allowww... saya bawa Chapter 3...

Sebelum saya balas beberapa ripiu, saya mau ngucapin Happy B'day untuk Ipin nya SJ, semoga makin cakep, makin disayang suami #LirikYesung, semoga makin ember dan bocorin semua rahasia KyuMin #Uhuk nggak ding, Kyumin yang misterius justru bikin lebih gregetan daripada KyuMin yang terang2an.. kkk

Saya juga mengucapkan selamat datang pada Readers baru... ini FF repost, jadi saya nggak bisa merubah alurnya... kkk

* * *

_**Jawaban Review chapter 3**_

**Q : Apa salah Sungmin sampe Kyu segitu benci ama dia**

A : Yosh, ini pertanyaan paling umum. Kalo baca Chapter 1 mungkin sedikit banyaknya readers bisa menebak kenapa Kyuhyun benci ama Sungmin. Ntar secara perlahan saya bakal mengucapnya setajam samuray (?)

**Q : Sampe kapan Kyu kaya gitu?**

A : Sampe dia sadar kalau Sungmin nggak salah. Semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman semata. Yah, doakan saja semoga Daddy kita cepat sadar #Ehh

**Q : Izin baca**

A : Silahkan #BukainPintu

**Q : Ming Asma? Dia sakit apa?**

A : Bukaaannn... Dia sakit karena terlalu mencintai saya #DiInjekKyu #DiTalakSungjin

**Q : YeWook ada hubungan apa?**

A : Ntar seiring berjalannya chapter bakal terjawab... kkk

**Q : Kenapa Ming masuk grup sosial?**

A : ini juga pertanyaan umum. Ming sebenernya nggak masuk grup sosial, Cuma karena dia merahasiakan identitasnya, dia dikira dari grup sosial. Tapi beberapa orang sadar kalau Sungmin itu bukan dari grup sosial.

**Q : Orang ketiga?**

A : Kayanya nggak ada deh, wahahahaha

**Q : Naikin Rating-nya**

A : Jangaaaaannnnn kali ini Rate-nya nggak bakal naik... kkk #KetawaNista kalo mau Rate M silahkan baca FF School life saya yang baru "And I Love You" #Promosi

**Q : gerak gerik Yesung ke Ryeowook mencurigakan**

A : Saya juga curiga dengan gerak geriknya bapak Ddangkoma #PoseAlaDetektive

**Q : Apakah ada Couple lain?**

A : Tentu saja ada^^ karena saya pecinta SJ Couple... kkk no crack pair...

**Q : Kok Kyu bisa tunangan ama Vict?**

A : Karena saya yang maksa... ngahahaha nggak ding, nanti akan ada penjelasannya seiring dengan berjalannya chapter

**Q : FB**

A : _Ran ChoLee Joyer Shipper_

Tapi bagi yang add dan mau di konfirm, silahkan PM saya, karena saya Cuma mau konfirm yang only ELF dan Fujo. Saya sedikit anti dengan beberapa BB dan GB, harap hargai privasi saya.

**Q : Akankah ada pembullyan yang sadis lagi?**

A : Tidak. Masalah bullying tidak akan saya bahas lagi.s karena sejujurnya saya nggak tega bikin yang begituan #NangisDipelukanSungjin

Yosh, segitu dulu, maaf kalo ada yang nggak kejawab... kkk

* * *

Terimaksih juga buat yang udah bilang saya Author sombong, kalau menurut anda seperti itu ya saya mau bagaimana lagi. Padahal seingat saya, saya selalu membalas siapapun yang PM saya, saya selalu konfirm siapa yang udah PM saya dengan catatan mereka only ELF dan Joyer. Mungkin anda belum mengenal saya sehingga anda berkoar2 di medsos seperti itu.

Cuma mau pesan, "Kenali dulu seseorang itu baru nilai bagaimana karakternya."

Terimakasih

Saranghae all...

* * *

**Padang 21 Juni 2014**

**^GaemGyu137^**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hate u Love u**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**KyuMin Milik Tuhan, Ortu dan milik ELF. Tapi FF ini murni milik saya seutuhnya. **_

_**.**_

_**GaemGyu137 a.k.a Ran ChoLee Joyer Shipper**_

_**.**_

.

.

_**enJOY**_

_**.**_

* * *

Yesung menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "Dan kau mencintainya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Mungkin dulu, tapi rasa itu hilang sejak dia meninggalkanku." Ia benar bukan? Saat ini yang ada hanya rasa bencinya terhadap Sungmin.

Yesung beralih menatap langit, memperhatikan satu persatu awan yang bergerak beriringan. Terlihat begitu indah.

"Kau masih mencintainya, Kyuhyun-ah. Hanya saja sakit yang kau rasakan membutakan cinta itu."

"Jangan sok tau Yesung-ah. Kau tau apa tentang hatiku?"

Yesung tertawa merdu. "Kau cemburu ketika Donghae mendekatinya. Kau cemburu ketika Donghae, Zhoumi dan Siwon membicarakannya. Jangan tutupi hatimu dengan amarah, Kyuhyun-ah. Dia pasti punya alasan kenapa meninggalkanmu."

Kyuhyun tercekat ia menatap Yesung yang masih setia memandangi awan diatas sana.

"Apa kau pernah menanyakan alasan kepergiannya, Kyuhyun-ah?"

* * *

.

.

_**Chapter 5**_

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap teman-temannya yang asik menikmati pesta. Ruang tamunya yang cukup besar disulap menjadi lokasi pesta. Lampu disco yang dipasang membuat suasana pesta terlihat semakin meriah. Makanan dan minuman kelas atas sudah terhidang dimeja. Jangan lupakan musik hingar bingar yang mengalun indah.

Namun liukan tubuh dan ramainya suasana pesta membuat Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berminat. Ingatannya melayang pada percakapannya dengan Yesung diatap siang tadi.

"_Apa kau pernah menanyakan alasan kepergiannya, Kyuhyun-ah?"_

Kyuhyun mengusap mukanya dengan kasar. Alasan kepergian Sungmin? Pemuda itu mendengus. Alasan apapun ia tidak akan mau mempedulikannya. Sungmin meninggalkannya. Dan ia tidak butuh penjelasan apapun.

"Kau tidak mengundang Sungmin?" Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng malas. Lagi-lagi ia merasa tidak suka ketika sahabatnya ini membicarakan Sungmin. Entahlah, mungkin dia tidak ingin sahabatnya terluka oleh Sungmin. Ya, pasti begitu.

"Aku mengundang hampir seisi sekolah." Zhoumi sang pemilik pesta ikut berbicara. Ia baru saja kembali dari acara menyapa teman-temannya.

"Dan kau tidak mengundang Sungmin?" Donghae mendelik marah.

"Hey, aku sudah meletakkan undangan di lokernya." Kilah Zhoumi.

Yesung yang sedari tadi duduk disebelah Kyuhyun memilih untuk diam. Sesekali ia melirik sang ketua yang terlihat murung.

"Mimi-ya, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Siwon muncul sembari menggandeng seorang pemuda manis yang mereka ketahui bernama Kim Kibum. Yeah, Siwon dan Kibum sudah lama dekat.

"Nuguya?"

"Mereka ada disana." Siwon menunjuk kearah pintu. Disana telah berdiri Henry serta Eunhyuk.

"Arasseo. Aku akan menghampiri tamuku dulu." Zhoumi mengedip genit.

"Aku juga mau berkeliling dulu." Balas Donghae. "Siapa tau Lee Sungmin datang kepesta." Pemuda ikan itu mengeluarkan senyum manisnya sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Jadi... dimana Lee Sungmin sekarang?"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Yesung. Sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua disofa itu.

"Mana ku tau." Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

Yesung tertawa. "Dia tinggal dimana?"

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Dia tinggal disini bukan?"

"Jangan asal bicara."

"Sangat mudah untuk menebakmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Sekarang katakan padaku, apa kau menyuruhnya tidur diluar?"

"Hmm..." jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong pada sahabatnya yang punya jemari mungil ini.

"Dasar bodoh." Maki Yesung. "Bagaimana kalau dia tersesat? Dia baru saja tinggal di Seoul bukan?"

Kyuhyun beralih memandang Yesung dengan kening berkerut.

"Jangan katakan kau sudah mencari tau semua tentang Sungmin." Tanyanya sangsi.

Yesung tertawa. "Kau pikir aku orang yang lamban?" ia menyeringai.

"Cih, sudah kuduga. Apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan Kim Ryeowook-mu, kau pasti akan langsung mencari taunya." Kyuhyun mendengus. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" ia mendelik ketika Yesung menatapnya dengan horor.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu dengan Kim Ryeowook?" Yesung ingin berteriak, namun yang keluar hanyalah bisikan. Bisa gawat jika ada yang mendengarnya.

"Sama sepertimu, kau juga tak pernah bisa membohongiku." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. "Kau pikir aku tidak memperhatikanmu selama ini? Kau akan sangat bersemangat jika itu menyangkut Kim Ryeowook, termasuk dalam hal membully-nya."

Yesung mendengus sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau benar." Pemuda bermata sipit itu menatap kearah Zhoumi yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Henry Lau, sedangkan sosok Eunhyuk ikut berdiri disebelah mereka. "Entah sejak kapan aku menyukainya, yang aku tau aku sangat mengagumi sosok polos itu. Aku tidak peduli dia dari grup sosial sekalipun. Karena itulah aku suka mengganggunya agar dia mau melihatku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

"Aku hanya khawatir kalian akan tau dan mencemoohkanku." Lanjut Yesung.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Bagiku itu tidak masalah, Yesung-ah. Cinta tidak pandang bulu bukan?"

Yesung tersenyum. "Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku sadar apa yang aku lakukan selama ini salah, Kyuhyun-ah. Apa menurutmu dia akan memaafkanku?"

"Asal kau meminta maaf dengan tulus, aku yakin dia pasti memaafkanmu."

Yesung tertawa. "Oh, kemana perginya sifat aroganmu? Bukankah kau membenci grup sosial?"

"Tutup mulutmu kepala besar."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin menatap Nari yang juga tengah menatap kearahnya. Detik berikutnya pemuda manis itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan cengiran gugup. Yah, disinilah Sungmin berakhir. Rumah Kim Ryeowook. Dengan alasan ia malas sendirian dirumah, akhirnya Ryeowook menawarkan untuk menginap. Tentu saja Sungmin menyambutnya dengan antusias.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Sungmin-ah. Bagaimana? Apa perutmu kenyang? Maaf kalau masakan Ahjumma tidak sesuai seleramu."

"Nde, ahjumma. Ah aniya... masakan ahjumma enak kok, aku menyukainya." Sungmin tersenyum manis. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam. Dan Sungmin tidak bohong soal rasa masakan Nari yang enak.

"Sering-seringlah mampir kesini, Sungmin-ah." Shindong, Appa Kim Ryeowook ikut berujar. Ini adalah kali pertama Ryeowook membawa teman kerumah sejak bersekolah di Sapphire Blue High School. Tentu saja kedua suami istri itu bahagia.

"Tentu saja, ahjussi." Sungmin kembali tersenyum manis.

"Eomma, Appa... aku dan Sungmin kekamar dulu."

"Nde." Nari mengangguk.

Kedua makhluk imut itu berjalan menuju kamar Ryeowook. Sesampainya dikamar, Sungmin segera memeriksa tasnya. Mengeluh ketika tidak menemukan barang yang dia cari.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku melupakan sesuatu."

Ryeowook mengerjap. "Benarkah?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia melupakan obatnya, bisa gawat jika tiba-tiba saja penyakitnya kambuh. Oh, dia harus bagaimana?

Pemuda manis itu berusaha mengontrol nafasnya. Ia tidak boleh panik. Perlahan, Sungmin beralih kekasur dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Ia tidak peduli meski kasur milik Ryeowook keras dan tak seempuk kasurnya. Yang jelas, Ryeowook begitu tulus padanya.

"Min..."

"Hmm?"

"Gwaenchana?"

Sungmin tersenyum mengangguk.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Kau mau bertanya apa?"

Ryeowook menelan nafas gugup. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Bagaimana jika setelah ini Sungmin tidak mau berteman dengannya? Atau bagaimana jika Sungmin tersinggung?

"Tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan marah."

Sungmin kembali mengangguk.

"Kau bukan dari grup sosialkan?" tanya Ryeowook setelah pemuda mungil itu memantapkan hatinya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap sang rembulan yang sesekali mengintip malu dari balkon kamar. Pemuda tampan itu memejamkan mata ketika udara malam menyapu wajahnya. Pesta baru saja usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini empat sahabatnya terkapar dikasur.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar. Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya. Entah kenapa sejak tadi pikirannya dipenuhi oleh sosok Sungmin. Dimana makhluk manis itu?

Hening.

Kyuhyun mengerjap. Sejak kapan dia mengakui Sungmin manis? Pemuda tampan itu menggeleng. Dengan gusar, Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kamar. Sedikit memutar mata dengan gaya tidur Donghae yang berantakan. Kaki sang playboy cap kapak itu berada dimulut Yesung. Ia yakin, jika Yesung terbangun, maka pemuda itu akan menendang Donghae kelantai. Hal itu sudah sering terjadi.

Kyuhyun berniat hendak mengambil air didapur. Namun entah kenapa pintu disebelahnya terlihat begitu menarik. Dengan langkah ragu, ia berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Sungmin. Memutar kenopnya dan mengerjap lucu ketika pintu itu terbuka.

Sungmin tidak menguncinya.

Antara ingin masuk dan mengabaikannya, Kyuhyun tetap berdiri didepan pintu. Merutuki dirinya yang terlihat seperti maling dirumah sendiri. Setelah menarik nafas sejenak, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri memasuki kamar Sungmin.

Gelap. Ia menghidupkan lampu. Mengerjap ketika melihat kamar dengan nuansa pink yang tertata rapi. Ternyata warna kesukaan Sungmin masih sama seperti dulu. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja belajar Sungmin. Tercekat ketika menemukan foto masa kecil mereka terpajang indah disebuah pigura.

Kyuhyun meraihnya. Tersenyum sekilas ketika mengingat masa-masa indah itu. Masa-masa dimana mereka berdua saling mengekori satu sama lain. Masa dimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin teramat sangat akrab dan tak terpisahkan.

Pigura itu kembali diletakkannya. Kini mata Kyuhyun beralih kesebuah botol yang tersembunyi dibalik buku Sungmin yang tersusun rapi diraknya. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, Kyuhyun meraih botol itu. Mengernyit bingung ketika menemukan beberapa botol lainnya, dan semua berisi butiran obat-obatan.

Tangan pemuda tampan itu bergetar. Apa Sungmin sakit? Sakit apa? Kenapa dia tidak tau?

Ah, Kyuhyun lupa. Bukankah selama ini dia tidak peduli.

"_Abana_." Kyuhyun membaca nama obat itu. Ini obat untuk apa? Tidak ada petunjuk disana.

Lalu dia beralih kebotol lainnya.

"_Accupril_."

Botol selanjutnya.

"_Aceon_."

Kyuhyun semakin mengerut bingung. Obat-obat itu mengandung _senyawa Xanthone_, dan Kyuhyun bukan orang yang bodoh. _Senyawa Xanthone_ berfungsi untuk mengatasi kanker dan sakit jantung.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Kanker dan sakit jantung?

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda ini merasa pusing. Kakinya gemetar. Sungmin tidak punya penyakit ini bukan? Apakah ini alasan Sungmin meninggalkannya dulu? Tapi kenapa tak satu orangpun yang memberitahunya?

Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali obat-obatan itu ketempat semula. Kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar Sungmin dengan pikiran kacau. Apakah Sungmin selama ini berusaha menyembunyikan penyakitnya? Apa Cuma dia yang tidak tau apa-apa disini?

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap Ryeowook dengan perasaan serba salah. Pemuda manis berbibir shape M itu menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya juga ikut meremas-remas ujung baju tidur yang dipinjamkan Ryeowook.

"Maafkan aku, Wookie-ya. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau canggung jika berdekatan denganku." Sesal Sungmin.

Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Gwaenchana. Justru aku yang menjadi serba salah padamu. Aku benar-benar tidak tau kalau kau..."

"Ssttt... jangan bicarakan itulagi. Arachi." Sungmin memotong ucapan Ryeowook. "Sekarang kita tidur! Besok harus berangkat pagi-pagi."

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau tidur di kasur seperti ini?"

"Kenapa? Kau mau membelikanku kasur baru?" Sungmin tertawa renyah. "Yak! Kim Ryeowook. Kau mau tidur atau tetap ingin merutuki kasurmu? Tapi itu terserah kau saja, aku ngantuk." Sungmin menutup matanya.

"Mwoya? Isshhh kau menyebalkan." Ryeowook menghamburi Sungmin. Mendekap sahabatnya seerat mungkin.

"Yak! Lepaskan Wookie-ya. Sesaaakk... aisscchh..."

Namun protesan Sungmin hanya tinggal protesan. Ryeowook tetap memeluknya dengan erat. Tanpa mereka ketahui, dua pasang mata mengintip dari balik pintu. Dua pasang mata yang menatap haru kearah mereka.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Victoria menatap sosok didepannya. Gadis cantik berdarah China itu mengepalkan tangan dengan erat. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk sosok yang berdiri didepannya itu, menumpahkan segala kerinduan dan kesakitan yang ia rasakan. Namun gadis cantik berambut panjang itu memilih untuk tetap berdiri ditempatnya.

"Kenapa kau malah menghindar? Apa kau benar-benar akan melepaskanku?"

Sosok itu menghela nafas. Tak ada jawaban, ia hanya menatap Victorian yang tengah berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Jawab aku Shim Changmin!" bentak Victoria.

Sosok itu –Shim Changmin, mengurut pelipisnya. Bohong jika dia tega melepaskan Victoria, namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia memang kaya, namun Kyuhyun jauh lebih kaya darinya.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Vic? Kau tau bukan Cho Harabeoji orangnya sangat keras. Bahkan Tuan dan Nyonya Cho tidak bisa menentangnya."

Victoria mendengus frustasi.

"Tapi setidaknya kau tetap berada disampingku, menopangku disaat aku rapuh. Namun apa? Kau malah menjauhiku dan memusuhi sahabatmu sendiri. Kau kejam Changmin-ah... aku membutuhkanmu, tapi kau tak ada disisiku. Aku harus bagaimana menghadapi semua ini?"

Changmin segera meraih tubuh Victoria. Menenangkan mantan kekasihnya itu melalui pelukan hangatnya. Seandainya pertunangan bodoh ini tidak terjadi, mungkin mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan mungkin dia masih seakrab dulu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Vic. Aku sendiri juga bingung bagaimana menghadapi semua ini. Aku menjauhimu karena aku tidak mau menyulitkanmu."

"Aku hanya membutuhkanmu disampingku." Victoria mulai terisak. Entahlah, dia merasa begitu rapuh tanpa Changmin disisinya. "Kyuhyun juga membenciku. Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara meyakinkannya kalau aku juga tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini. Dia bahkan tidak ingin berbicara denganku."

"Sssttt... uljima..." Changmin menghapus air mata yang mengaliri pipi Victoria. "Setelah ini aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku akan selalu bertahan disisimu."

"Jeongmal?" Victoria mendongak, menatap sosok tinggi Changmin.

"Hmm..." Changmin mengangguk. "Uljima, nde. Aku sakit melihatmu menangis seperti ini. Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu kacau." Changmin mengusap lembut pipi halus Victoria.

"Saranghae."

Changmin tersenyum. "Kau tau, dari dulu hingga sekarang perasaanku tak pernah berubah padamu. Nado saranghae Qianie."

Victoria tersenyum. Rasanya begitu lega, meski ia tau masih ada masalah besar yang akan menghadangnya. Namun dengan Changmin disisinya, gadis itu seolah mendapatkan kekuatan.

Entah siapa yang memulai, kedua bibir itu saling bertautan. Ditemani cahaya rembulan yang menyinari mereka, keduanya saling berpagutan didepan pagar rumah Changmin. Biarlah malam ini mereka melupakan semua permasalahan yang ada.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin dan Ryeowook berjalan menyusuri koridor. Menghiraukan pandangan aneh seisi sekolah. Sejak insiden kantin kemarin, banyak siswa yang bertanya siapa Lee Sungmin sebenarnya. Gosip akan Sungmin yang berasal dari grup sosial mulai diragukan sejak insiden itu.

"Astaga, aku melupakan bekal." Ryeowook menepuk pelan keningnya. "Aisch... eothoke Sungmin-ah? Padahal aku sudah meletakkannya diatas meja."

"Gwaenchana. Kita bisa makan dikantin hari ini."

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau ribut seperti kemarin lagi, Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin tertawa, ia merangkul bahu Ryeowook.

"Mereka akan diam begitu melihat setumpuk uang." Ucap Sungmin diiringi senyuman meremehkan. Baginya para orang kaya disini mulutnya hanya bisa disumpal dengan uang. Sungmin, kau juga bagian dari orang kaya itu, sayang.

Ryeowook menarik nafas berat. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya begitu mereka sampai dikelas. Suasana kelas masih sepi, sepertinya mereka datang terlalu pagi.

"Hari ini kau akan menginap dirumahku lagi?" Ryeowook menatap Sungmin penuh harap. Ia bahagia jika Sungmin menginap lagi dirumahnya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Sepertinya untuk malam ini tidak, Wookie-ya."

Ryeowook mengerucut imut. "Kau tinggal dimana? Apa aku tidak boleh tau?"

"Nanti akan ku beritahu dimana tempat tinggalku. Kau tenang saja, nde."

Ryeowook baru saja akan menjawab ketika seseorang memasuki kelas mereka dengan riang.

"Sungmin-ssi."

Sungmin mengerut bingung. Siapa perempuan ini? Tapi rasanya mereka pernah bertemu, dan sialnya Sungmin melupakan hal itu.

"Nuguya?"

"Kau melupakanku?" gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir. Ia duduk dikursi depan meja Sungmin. Matanya menatap pemuda manis itu dengan penuh kagum. "Aku Jung Krystal."

Sungmin mengerjap imut. Jung Krystal? Siapa lagi itu?

"Ishhh... kau benar-benar... aku temannya Victoria. Kau kenal Vicky kan? Dia cukup terkenal disekolah ini."

Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang. Ia sangat tau siapa Victoria. Ia sangat hafal bagaimana wajah gadis yang menjabat sebagai tunangan Kyuhyun itu. Ya Tuhan, ia ingin menghindari ini. Namun rasa sakit itu kembali datang ketika kenyataan kalau Kyuhyun sudah bertunangan kembali menghampirinya.

"Ahh... nde... aku ingat." Lirih Sungmin. Sial, disaat seperti ini dia malah tidak membawa obatnya. Sungmin mencengkram ujung jas sekolahnya, berharap rasa sakit itu segera menghilang. Sakit itu selalu datang ketika kenyataan menghampirinya. Kyuhyun telah bertunangan, dan pria itu juga membencinya.

"Aku pikir kau akan mengingatku," Krystal kembali berujar.

Sungmin mencoba untuk tersenyum disela rasa sakitnya.

"Gwaenchana?" Ryeowook menatap Sungmin yang terlihat tengah menahan rasa sakit. Atau matanya yang salah.

"Hum..." Sungmin mengangguk. "Perutku sakit. Aku mau ketoilet dulu." Usai berkata, Sungmin dengan segala usaha menahan rasa sakitnya segera berlalu keluar. Bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau ia baru saja berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun didepan pintu.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Apa kau akan tetap berdiam diri seperti ini?" Heechul menatap Hangeng yang tengah memasang dasinya. Wanita paruh baya itu melipat kedua tangannya dengan wajah memberengut kesal.

"Berdiam diri akan apa?"

"Kau akan membiarkan pertunangan Kyuhyun dan Victoria?"

Hangeng menarik nafas berat. "Chullie-ya, bukankah kita sudah membahas masalah ini berkali-kali. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Appa-lah yang menentukan semuanya."

Heechul mendengus. "Tapi kita belum mencobanya."

Hangeng menatap lembut kearah istrinya.

"Kau tentu tau bagaimana Appa. Dia tidak mau dibantah. Lagipula kenapa baru sekarang kau protes, eoh? Apa kau menemukan calon untuk Kyuhyun?" goda Hangeng. Berharap wajah berlipat milik istrinya segera menghilang.

Heechul melengos. "Aku melakukan ini karena aku tau putraku tidak menyetujui akan perjodohan ini."

"Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya. Victoria gadis yang cantik dan baik. Dia juga berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Kita juga mengenal keluarganya dengan baik. Apa salahnya jika mereka bersatu. Jika saat ini mereka tidak saling cinta suatu saat nanti rasa itu akan datang."

Heechul mengerucutkan bibir dengan kesal.

"Terserah kau saja. Yang jelas selama putraku tidak setuju, maka aku juga tidak setuju. Seharusnya sebagai kepala keluarga, kau mampu menyelamatkan putramu."

"Hey... hey... kenapa jadi seperti ini? Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk putraku."

"Terbaik katamu? Kau bahkan tidak tau mana yang baik mana yang tidak. Kau buta Han!" Heechul mendelik marah. Ia meraih tasnya diatas meja. "Malam ini aku akan pulang ke Seoul."

"Yak! Cho Heechul."

"Jangan mengajak ku berbicara, Cho Hangeng. Aku marah padamu!" Wanita cantik itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya keluar dari kamar hotel tempat mereka menginap selama ini dengan sejuta kekesalan.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Apa kau yakin Sungmin baik-baik saja?" Krystal beralih menatap Ryeowook.

"Aku juga mencemaskannya." Jawab Ryeowook. Ini pertama kalinya dia berbicara dengan Krystal. Dan Ryeowook akui, gadis ini cukup ramah. "Dia terlihat kesakitan."

"Apa aku harus menyusulnya ketoilet? Aku mencemaskannya."

"Kalian mencemaskan siapa?" Donghae, salah satu sang pangeran sekolah menghampiri mereka. Ryeowook yang sedari tadi berwajah cemas mulai ketakutan ketika melihat orang-orang itu. Ia memilih tetap menunduk.

"Sungmin." Jawab Krystal.

"Mwo? Kenapa dengan Sungmin?" Donghae bertanya dengan wajah panik. Yang ia tau tadi dia berpapasan dengan Sungmin yang terlihat begitu terburu-buru. Awalnya Donghae ingin menggodanya, namun niat itu urung ketika melihat raut wajah Sungmin.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pemuda tampan itu langsung menegang. Ia juga melihat raut aneh dari Sungmin ketika berpapasan tadi. Apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin?

"Aku tidak tau." Sambung Krystal. "Dia mengatakan ingin ketoilet. Hanya saja, wajahnya terlihat kesakitan."

Donghae mendadak panik. Pemuda pecinta ikan itu bergegas keluar kelas. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika Kyuhyun menyusulnya dari belakang. Toilet. Hanya kata itu yang berada didalam benak Donghae.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin berjalan terseok-seok menuju ruang kesehatan. Berharap disana ada obat penghilang sakit. Pemuda manis itu menatap pintu ruang kesehatan. Beruntung ruang kesehatan terletak dideretan perpustakaan yang jarang dikunjungi siswa, sehingga ia tidak perlu memasang wajah baik-baik saja ketika berpapasan dengan siswa lain.

CKLEK!

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka. Sungmin melengos ketika melihat tidak ada seorang Dokter-pun disana. Ah, apa karena ini masih terlalu pagi? Pemuda manis itu bergerak menuju lemari obat, berdecak kesal ketika mendapati lemari itu terkunci.

"Ughh..." Sungmin meremas dadanya yang terasa semakin nyeri, sesak. Ketika pandangannya mulai kabur, pemuda manis itu berpegangan pada sisi kasur. Ia benci terlihat seperti ini. Ia benci jika ada yang melihat kelemahannya. Dan ia benci ketika mengetahui jika penyakit sialan ini masih bertahan ditubuhnya.

Sungmin merasakan dadanya semakin sesak. Oh andai ia tidak seteledor ini meninggalkan obatnya, mungkin rasa sakit ini bisa diatasinya. Tidak. Ini semua bukan masalah obat. Ini semua karena dia yang tidak bisa mengontrol rasa sakitnya ketika mendengar kenyataan tentang Kyuhyun.

Ini semua karena ia sangat tidak rela jika Kyuhyun sudah tidak menganggapnya lagi.

"Appo..." lirih Sungmin. Sakit itu mulai menjalar kebagian tubuh lainnya. Sungmin merasa ia benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi menahan semua ini. Seluruh persendiannya terasa lemas.

Tepat ketika tubuh itu limbung, sepasang lengan kokoh langsung menahannya. Menahan tubuh mungil itu agar tidak terjatuh kelantai.

"Kau..." Sungmin berujar lirih sebelum akhirnya tenggelam kedalam kegelapan.

* * *

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

* * *

Hayyy saya datang membawa Chapter 5 lebih cepat dari sebelumnya^^

saya mohon maaf nggak bisa bales review, tapi saya baca kok semuanya, terimakasih untuk yang udah review...

berhubung mau Ramadhan, "Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin" untuk yang muslim, semoga amal ibadah kita diterima oleh Allah SWT^^


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hate u Love u**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**KyuMin Milik Tuhan, Ortu dan milik ELF. Tapi FF ini murni milik saya seutuhnya. **_

_**.**_

_**GaemGyu137 a.k.a Ran ChoLee Joyer Shipper**_

_**.**_

.

.

_**enJOY**_

_**.**_

* * *

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka. Sungmin melengos ketika melihat tidak ada seorang Dokter-pun disana. Ah, apa karena ini masih terlalu pagi? Pemuda manis itu bergerak menuju lemari obat, berdecak kesal ketika mendapati lemari itu terkunci.

"Ughh..." Sungmin meremas dadanya yang terasa semakin nyeri, sesak. Ketika pandangannya mulai kabur, pemuda manis itu berpegangan pada sisi kasur. Ia benci terlihat seperti ini. Ia benci jika ada yang melihat kelemahannya. Dan ia benci ketika mengetahui jika penyakit sialan ini masih bertahan ditubuhnya.

Sungmin merasakan dadanya semakin sesak. Oh andai ia tidak seteledor ini meninggalkan obatnya, mungkin rasa sakit ini bisa diatasinya. Tidak. Ini semua bukan masalah obat. Ini semua karena dia yang tidak bisa mengontrol rasa sakitnya ketika mendengar kenyataan tentang Kyuhyun.

Ini semua karena ia sangat tidak rela jika Kyuhyun sudah tidak menganggapnya lagi.

"Appo..." lirih Sungmin. Sakit itu mulai menjalar kebagian tubuh lainnya. Sungmin merasa ia benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi menahan semua ini. Seluruh persendiannya terasa lemas.

Tepat ketika tubuh itu limbung, sepasang lengan kokoh langsung menahannya. Menahan tubuh mungil itu agar tidak terjatuh kelantai.

"Kau..." Sungmin berujar lirih sebelum akhirnya tenggelam kedalam kegelapan.

* * *

.

.

_**Chapter 6**_

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang mengambil rute menuju Toilet, pemuda tampan itu memilih menuju satu tempat. Ruang Kesehatan. Entah kenapa ia sangat yakin kalau Sungmin berada disana. Menghiraukan pandangan sekitar, Kyuhyun terus berlari. Disaat seperti ini ruang kesehatan terasa begitu jauh. Dan Kyuhyun sangat mengutuki hal itu.

Ketika sampai didepan pintu ruang kesehatan, Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. Berusaha menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat botol obat yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah tadi. Setelah merasa nafasnya membaik, Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang kesehatan.

Obsidian setajam elang itu membelalak kaget begitu melihat Sungmin berpegangan pada dinding. Tubuh itu terlihat kepayahan. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun berlari. Ia bersyukur, tepat ketika Sungmin limbung, tangannya bergerak cepat menangkap makhluk manis itu.

"Kau..."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Akibat gerakan cepat serta tubuh Sungmin yang lumayan berat, ia harus merelakan pantatnya mencium lantai. Pemuda itu menatap Sungmin yang telah memejamkan mata. Bibir yang biasanya sewarna cherry itu kini terlihat pucat.

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak panik. Ia membaringkan Sungmin diatas kasur, kemudian bergegas menuju keluar mencari Dokter sekolah. Beruntung sang Dokter juga menuju ruang kesehatan. Mereka bertemu tepat didepan pintu.

"Loh, Kyuhyun-ah." Kim Jaejoong. Dokter sekolah berwajah cantik meski kenyataannya ia adalah seorang pria itu melongo. Tak biasanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun berada diruang kesehatan.

"Sonsangnim, cepatlah!" dengan tak sabar, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Jaejoong. "Tolong dia."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jaejoong bergerak memeriksa Sungmin. Dokter itu menekan denyut nadi dileher dan pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Lalu beralih ke Jantung.

"Bagaimana Sonsaengnim?"

Jaejoong menarik nafas bingung. "Denyut nadinya tidak beraturan. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Kyuhyun jujur. "Aku menemukannya hampir terjatuh."

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk. "Aku tidak paham apa yang terjadi padanya, saranku sebaiknya bawa dia ke Dokter ahli, agar kita tidak salah dalam memberikan obat. Takutnya dia menderita penyakit serius."

Kyuhyun menatap sekilas kearah Sungmin, lalu kembali beralih kearah Jaejoong. "Sonsaengnim."

"Ye?"

"Apa anda tau obat-obatan ini?" Kyuhyun memberikan botol obat yang tadi dibawanya.

Jaejoong membaca tulisan dibotol obat. Beberapa kali ia terlihat mengernyit bingung. Matanya beralih dari obat ke Sungmin lalu kembali ke obat.

"Ini obat untuk penyakit jantung. Kau mendapatkannya dari mana?"

Kyuhyun menegang. Penyakit jantung? Benarkah Sungmin menderita penyakit itu? "Ini... obat Sungmin."

Jaejoong ternganga. "Omona... Kita harus segera membawanya ke Dokter specialis jantung. Aku takut temanmu ini punya penyakit parah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. "Sonsaengnim, bisakah aku keluar melalui pintu belakang? Aku tidak ingin ada siswa yang melihatnya."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tentu, aku akan menyuruh security mengambil mobilmu. Kau tunggu saja disini, setelah aku hubungi, segera bawa temanmu ke pintu belakang."

"Gamsahamnida sonsaengnim." Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya berlalu keluar dengan wajah sedikit lega. Bukan, ia bukan lega karena Sungmin, namun ia lega karena melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

Kim Jaejoong. Dokter cantik itu teman lama Cho Heechul. Selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang peduli pada orang lain selain sahabatnya. Tapi yang ia lihat tadi adalah suatu keajaiban.

_'Apa dia yang membuatmu berubah Kyuhyun-ah?'_

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Eung..." Sungmin melenguh. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, menatap bingung suasana sekitar. Ini kamarnya bukan? Siapa yang membawanya kesini? Bukankah tadi dia berada di Sekolah?

Sungmin berusaha untuk duduk, tubuhnya terasa begitu pegal. Dan... tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan tangannya di Infus? Lalu siapa yang menggantikan pakaiannya?

"Jangan dilepas!"

Sungmin menoleh ketika seseorang menghentikan aksi ingin melepas infusnya. Pemuda manis itu mengerjap bingung ketika melihat Kyuhyun berdiri dipintu. Kyuhyun berbicara padanya? Apa Kyuhyun juga yang membawanya pulang?

"Kau yang membawaku pulang?"

"Hmm..." jawab Kyuhyun singkat. "Makanlah. Aku menyuruh maid membuatkan bubur untukmu." Ia menyerahkan mangkuk bubur kearah Sungmin.

"Gomawo." Lirih Sungmin. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya bicara merupakan suatu keajaiban baginya. Sungmin tertawa, mengejek dirinya yang tersipu oleh perlakuan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Kyuhyun akan baik padanya, bukankah dia tengah sakit. Setelah ia sembuh, Kyuhyun pasti akan kembali dingin seperti biasa.

"Jangan hanya dilihat. Buburnya dimakan."

"A.. ah... nde... nde..." jawab Sungmin gugup. Dengan gemetar ia menyuap bubur kedalam mulutnya. Namun karena terlalu terburu-buru, ia tersedak.

"Ck, dasar kau ini." Kyuhyun menyambar gelas dinakas dan membantu Sungmin minum. "Pelan-pelan saja."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Jujur saja perlakuan Kyuhyun tadi membuat batinnya bersorak gembira. Kalau begitu, apa ia harus sakit dulu agar Kyuhyun memperhatikannya?

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau memberitahukan pada Orang Tua ku?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas. "Aniy." Matanya mengarah pada bibir Sungmin yang berlepotan bubur. Ingin rasanya ia mengusap bekas bubur itu, namun entah kenapa tangannya tertahan disisinya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan ketika melihat Sungmin kembali menyendok buburnya.

"Syukurlah... aku mohon jangan beritahu siapapun juga." Lirih Sungmin. Pemuda itu memilih untuk tetap menatap buburnya, ia tidak akan sanggup mengangkat kepala dan bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Wae?"

"Gwaenchana, hanya tidak ingin membuat khawatir saja." Sungmin tersenyum miris. Ya, ia tidak ingin membuat orang-orang khawatir. Terlebih ia juga tidak ingin ditarik kembali ke Amerika dan meninggalkan cintanya di Korea. Ia akan kuat asalkan bisa menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, kemudian memejamkan mata. Berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang tiba-tiba bergemuruh. Ucapan Dokter tadi kembali terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya.

_[Melihat bekas operasi di dada temanmu, sepertinya dia pernah melakukan operasi jantung. Saya sarankan agar dia dibawa ke Rumah Sakit, atau tanyakan langsung apa penyakitnya. Lihatlah bekas luka ini, temanmu tidak melakukan sekali dua kali operasi, namun ia melakukannya berkali-kali.]_

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin dengan raut lembut. Benarkah Sungmin pernah melakukan operasi Jantung? Ia melihat bekas jahitan yang lebar didada Sungmin. Menurut Dokter pribadi keluarga Cho yang tadi datang ke Rumahnya. Sungmin bukan hanya sekali dua kali melakukan Operasi itu. Namun ia melakukannya berkali-kali.

Seolah ada sesuatu yang menghantam hatinya, Kyuhyun merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Inikah alasan Sungmin menghilang dulu? Inikah alasan Sungmin melupakan janjinya?

"Habiskan buburmu. Aku mau istirahat." Kyuhyun segera berdiri. "Kalau ada sesuatu, kau bisa memanggilku di kamar." Usai berkata, pemuda itu keluar dari kamar Sungmin. Sungguh, ia tidak sanggup ketika melihat raut baik-baik saja yang Sungmin tunjukkan padanya. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya Sungmin dimasa lalu.

Namun tindakan Kyuhyun diartikan lain oleh Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum miris. Kyuhyun masih belum memaafkannya. Kyuhyun sangat membencinya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Jangan cegah aku!" Heechul mengibaskan tangan Hangeng. "Aku tetap akan pulang."

"Jangan kekanakan Chulli-ya. Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa?" Hangeng balas membentak. Sifat Heechul yang kekanakan membuat kepalanya bertambah sakit. "Jika kau ingin pulang, maka pulanglah besok pagi. Tapi tidak untuk malam ini." Putus Hangeng.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menahanku?"

"Aku bisa melakukan apa saja Cho Heechul. Aku harap kau bisa mengingat siapa suamimu ini."

Heechul mendengus. "Kau bisa melakukan apa saja? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bisa menggagalkan pertunangan Putramu sendiri?"

"Berhenti membahas hal itu. Kepalaku pusing Chullie-ya. Aku harap kau jangan bertingkah seenaknya lagi. Tolong mengerti posisiku."

Heechul menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Dengan emosi tertahan, ia kembali mengganti pakaiannya dan melempar kopernya kesudut kamar.

"Kau harus ingat, Han. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan Putraku." Desisnya sebelum akhirnya wanita cantik itu bergelung didalam selimut.

Hangeng menarik nafas berat. Ia ingin menuruti kemauan istrinya. Namun yang ditentangnya adalah sang kepala keluarga Cho. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melawan sang penguasa. Pria paruh baya itu menggelengkan kepala, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin berendam di bathtub bisa meringankan bebannya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kau akan berangkat sekolah hari ini?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya. Tangan sibuk mengoleskan krim ke roti. Meski demikian, wajahnya tetap saja dingin.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi, tersenyum ketika seorang maid menyendokkan sepiring nasi goreng untuknya.

"Obatmu? Apa sudah kau bawa?" lanjut Kyuhyun –Masih dengan wajah datar.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung, sejak kapan Kyuhyun jadi banyak bicara? Ah, ia lupa. Sejak ia sakit. Segores luka kembali menghiasi hatinya.

"Sudah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Pemuda itu memilih untuk diam dan menikmati sarapannya. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Ia memilih berdiam diri.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin berdiri, bahkan ia hanya menghabiskan setengah dari sarapannya. Apa pemuda kelinci itu berniat sakit lebih parah lagi? Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Sekolah," jawab Sungmin polos. "Aku harus buru-buru jika tidak ingin ketinggalan kereta." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Duduk kembali!" perintahnya. "Hari ini kau berangkat bersamaku."

"Eoh?" Sungmin mengerjap bingung. Ia tidak salah dengarkan? Tapi Kyuhyun mengatakan memang berangkat bersamanya.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya untuk yang ketiga kali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik," ucap Kyuhyun kesal. "Hari ini kau berangkat ke Sekolah denganku." Oh sungguh, kenapa Sungmin jadi sebodoh ini? Dan Kyuhyun benci mengulang kalimat.

Sungmin mengangguk patuh. Setidaknya hari ini ia tidak perlu berdesakan di dalam kereta. Meski ia masih bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun pagi ini.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Ryeowook mendengus gusar. Ia terpaksa harus berlari jika tidak ingin ketinggalan kereta. Semalam ia terus-terusan mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sungmin, sahabatnya itu kemarin menghilang begitu saja. Namun sialnya ponsel Sungmin mati. Hingga ia terus menunggu lewat tengah malam. Akibatnya ia terlambat bangun pagi.

"Lee Sungmin." Gerutu Ryeowook. "Kau harus menjelaskan padaku alasan kau menghilang."

Nafas pemuda itu ngos-ngosan. Ini hampir jam 7, biasanya jam setengah 7 ia sudah berada di Kereta. Pemuda mungil itu menggerutu. Tidak. Ia tidak menyalahkan Sungmin. Ia malah sangat mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu.

Ryeowook berusaha menyemangati dirinya ketika stasiun sudah didepan mata. Namun sialnya ia sekarang benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Bagaimana caranya ia sampai distasiun? Ia berseru gusar ketika kereta datang dan pergi dengan begitu cepatnya. Perfect. Sekarang ia harus menunggu 15 menit untuk kereta selanjutnya.

Ryeowook hanya bisa memandang lesu stasiun didepan mata. Kalau tau seperti ini untuk apa dia rela berlarian sepanjang jalan. Pemuda itu terus mendumal tanpa menyadari sedari tadi sebuah mobil terus membunyikan klasonnya.

TIN... TIN... TIN...

Ryeowook menarik nafas berat. Merutuki mobil mana yang membunyikan klason sekeras itu. Dengan gusar ia berbalik. Menatap garang Porce hitam disampingnya. Apa-apaan mobil ini? Ia bahkan tidak menghalangi jalannya.

"Yak! Apa maumu?" teriak Ryeowook, andai ia bisa melihat siapa pemiliknya. Namun kaca mobil itu terlalu gelap. Tapi tunggu dulu, rasanya ia kenal dengan mobil ini.

"Masuklah, atau kau akan terlambat."

Ryeowook melongo. Kim Jong Woon? Pantas saja ia merasa familiar dengan mobil ini.

"Yak! Kau benar-benar ingin terlambat?" seru Yesung dari jendela mobilnya.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Terimakasih, aku akan naik kereta saja." Tolaknya. Ia tidak akan naik kemobil itu. Ia sangat tau siapa Yesung. Bagaimana kalau pria bermata sipit itu meninggalkannya ditengah hutan? Meski ia sadar tidak ada hutan sepanjang jalan ke Sekolah.

Yesung mendengus. Dengan gusar ia keluar dari mobil dan langsung menyeret Ryeowook.

"Yak! Apa maumu?" Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Yesung. Namun sekuat apapun ia berontak, Yesung jauh lebih kuat darinya. Ia hanya pasrah ketika Yesung mendudukkannya dikursi penumpang dan memasangkan seat belt-nya.

"Seharusnya kau menurut dari tadi," ucap Yesung. Ia mengusap pelan pipi Ryeowook dan segera berlari menuju kursi kemudi. Ia tidak ingin Ryeowook kabur ketika ia menuju kursinya.

Ryeowook hanya menelan salivanya dengan gugup sikap Yesung akhir-akhir ini benar-benar aneh. Tak jarang pemuda itu membuatnya berdebar seperti tadi. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh dadanya yang sedari tadi berdetak tak karuan.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kyuhyun-ah, bukankah seharusnya kau menurunkanku dibelokan tadi?" Sungmin melirik bingung kearah Kyuhyun. Mereka hampir memasuki gerbang sekolah. Namun Kyuhyun masih belum menurunkannya. Bukankah Kyuhyun tidak ingin siapapun tau kalau mereka saling mengenal dekat?

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia terus melajukan Lamborghininya memasuki gerbang sekolah dan menuju parkiran. Sedangkan Sungmin, sedari tadi pemuda manis itu meremas-remas ujung jas Sekolahnya. Bagaimana ini? Diparkiran ada beberapa orang siswa.

"Kyu–"

"Turun!"

"E... eoh?"

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Sungmin dengan gemas. "Kau mau didalam mobil seharian?" tanyanya datar.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Matanya mengerjap bingung. Sungguh ia sangat tidak mengerti dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Ta... tapi... mereka..." Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan panik pada sekitar. Beberapa gadis terlihat menunggu Kyuhyun turun. "Bagaimana jika mereka..."

"Turun saja, Min." Potong Kyuhyun. "Pastikan kau membawa obatmu."

Sungmin lagi-lagi mengerjap. Ketika Kyuhyun turun dari mobil ia masih bertahan disisinya. Semakin cemas ketika Kyuhyun membuka pintu penumpang dari luar.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin keluar?" Kyuhyun merunduk, membantu Sungmin membuka seatbelt-nya. Nafas hangatnya menyapu wajah Sungmin, membuat sesuatu didadanya berdebar keras.

"Mereka..."

"Jangan dipikirkan." Kyuhyun menatap datar kearah Sungmin. "Turun! Kau pikir mobilku tidak tercemar jika kau berlama-lama disini." Oh sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud menghina Sungmin. Ia benar-benar menyesal ketika melihat raut kaget dari wajah menggemaskan itu.

"Te... terimakasih..." Sungmin berucap gugup. Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak ikhlas memberikan tumpangan. Apa kebaikan Kyuhyun benar-benar hanya karena dia sakit? Dengan perasaan perih, Sungmin keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun. Menghiraukan pekik kaget para siswa disekitar parkiran.

"Jangan tergesa-gesa." Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Sungmin ketika pemuda manis itu hampir saja terjungkal saat turun dari mobil. "Kau benar-benar ceroboh." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Le– lepas, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin gugup. Kyuhyun menyentuhnya seintim ini. Lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar diperutnya terasa begitu hangat.

"Omo... Sungmin."

Keduanya menoleh keasal suara. Menemukan Krystal bersama Luna, Victoria dan... Changmin. Kyuhyun mendengus melihat Changmin yang merangkul bahu Victoria dengan mesra. Sedangkan Sungmin, pemuda itu hanya melongo.

"Rujuk kembali, eoh?" sinis Kyuhyun. Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan pemuda manis itu. "Senang melihat kalian kembali bersama." Lanjut Kyuhyun. "Setidaknya aku tidak perlu melakukan perjodohan bodoh itu."

Changmin menggeram. Rangkulan eratnya dibahu Victoria membuat gadis itu meringis. "Bahkan aku berharap perjodohan ini tidak ada, sehingga aku tidak perlu melihat kekasihku tersakiti."

Sungmin mengerjap bingung. Dari pertengkaran ini ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau Victoria dan Changmin punya hubungan. Lalu Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan pertunangannya dengan Victoria. Bolehkah ia sedikit bernafas lega sekarang?

"Benarkah?" pegangan Kyuhyun beralih kebahu Sungmin. "Kalau begitu aku turut prihatin pada kekasihmu. Semoga saja dia mau mengatakan pada orang tuanya agar menolak perjodohan ini." Kyuhyun mendengus. "Ahhh... aku rasa orang tuanya tidak akan mau. Uang keluarga Cho sangat sayang untuk ditolak. Mereka bahkan lebih mementingkan uang daripada kebahagiaan anak sendiri." Usai berkata, Kyuhyun meninggalkan parkiran dengan tangan masih merangkul bahu Sungmin.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Victoria menatap nanar kepergian Kyuhyun. Airmata perlahan mengalir membasahi wajah cantiknya. Sehina itukah dia dimata Kyuhyun? Kalau saja ia bisa, ia ingin menolak semua ini. Ia tidak butuh uang. Namun kata-kata Kyuhyun ada benarnya. Orang tuanya lebih mempedulikan uang.

"Jangan dengarkan dia." Changmin membawa Victoria kedalam pelukan.

"Mereka benar Changmin-ah. Orang tuaku bahkan tidak peduli padaku." Isak Victoria. Sesak. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

"Ssttt..." Changmin hanya bisa mengusap lembut punggung kekasihnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Setiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Kau hanya perlu bersabar menunggu hari penyelesaian itu tiba."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal sekeji itu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Saat ini mereka berada di loker. Beberapa pasang mata menatap penasaran kearah mereka.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu khusus dari sekolah. "Kenapa? Aku bahkan bisa mengucapkan hal lebih kejam dari itu."

Sungmin berdecak sebal. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan jengah. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun jadi semenyebalkan ini?

"Kau jauh berbeda dari Kyuhyun yang ku kenal dulu."

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Sungmin. Raut terluka dan kekecewaan membayang di obsidian tajam miliknya. Ia menatap Sungmin kemudian tersenyum singkat.

"Asal kau tau, Lee Sungmin. Aku bukan Kyuhyun yang dulu lagi." Pemuda itu menutup kasar pintu lokernya dan berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan senyum pilu.

"Apakah jika aku mengatakan alasannya maka kau akan memaafkanku, Kyuhyun-ah?" lirih Sungmin. Ia menatap punggung tegap itu dengan raut sendu. "Aku merindukan Kyuhyun-ku yang dulu."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Hangeng menatap istrinya yang baru saja menghubungi bawahan mereka. Heechul tetap ngotot pulang ke Korea pagi ini juga. Beruntung semua urusan Hangeng selesai, sehingga ia bisa ikut pulang bersama istri cantiknya itu.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Heechul melirik ganas kearah Hangeng. "kau pikir bagaimana?"

Hangeng tertawa. Istrinya ketika marah benar-benar mengerikan. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Kau pasti tau apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Hangeng menarik nafas berat. Ia baru saja berniat menjawab, namun urung ketika mendengar bunyi dering ponsel.

"Yeoboseo Abeoji." Hangeng menyapa sang penelpon yang tak lain adalah Ayahnya sendiri. Setitik raut cemas membayang diwajahnya. Kepala keluarga Cho ini tidak pernah menghubunginya jika tidak ada hal penting.

_[Pemuda yang bernama Sungmin, apa benar dia anak Tuan Lee?]_

Hangeng menegang. Ia melirik Heechul yang menatap penasaran kearahnya.

"Ye, Abeoji."

_[Apa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?]_

"A... ahh... dia tinggal dirumah kami, Abeoji. Dia hanya teman lama Kyuhyun. Kangin-ssi menitipkan putranya pada kami."

_[Benarkah? Aku harap mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Cucu kesayanganku menjadi gay.]_

Hangeng tersenyum kecut. "Abeoji tenang saja. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya berteman biasa. Mana mungkin mereka punya hubungan lain." Dia benarkan? Kyuhyun tidak mungkin gay.

_[Kalau begitu ku tutup.]_

"Ye, Abeoji." Hangeng memijat pelipisnya begitu sambungan terputus. Ia lalu melirik kearah Heechul. "Abeoji mulai memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin."

Heechul mendengus. "Itu bagus, aku berharap dia segera memutuskan pertunangan bodoh itu."

Hangeng menarik nafas berat. "Tolong jangan seperti ini, Chullie-ya."

Heechul menatap garang kearah Hangeng. "Lalu kau mau aku seperti apa? Kau mau aku menjadi ibu yang tak peduli pada anaknya? Aku kecewa padamu, Han. Kau bahkan tidak bisa memimpin keluargamu sendiri."

Hangeng terdiam. Ia menatap Heechul dengan sorot murka. "Cho Heechul. Aku harap kau ingat kalau aku adalah suamimu. Aku sudah cukup bersabar menghadapimu. Kau pikir aku tidak pusing dengan masalah ini? Jangan menjadi pihak yang selalu merasa benar."

Heechul tersenyum kecut. "Kau benar. Aku salah karena terlalu menginginkan Putraku bahagia dengan kehidupan yang ia jalani. Tidak sepertimu yang dulu terpaksa melakukan perjodohan denganku. Aku bahkan sangsi, jangan-jangan kau masih mencintai Wanita itu sehingga kau bersikeras menjodohkan putra kita dengan anaknya." Usai berkata, Heechul berlalu keluar menarik kopernya. Meninggalkan hangeng yang berdiri terpaku ditempat.

* * *

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

* * *

Haiiiii ceman ceman, lama tak jumpa :)

yang nanya2 kenapa saya lama update, itu karena kemaren saya hiatus, mungkin yang baca FF saya yang lainnya udah tau... kkk

maaf nggak bisa bales review, saya lagi bertarung dengan jaringan (?)


End file.
